saki in wonderland
by shirayuuki-hime
Summary: El destino puede abrir y cerrar puertas, para esta chica, el destino le abrió paso al país de las maravillas, un lugar hermoso, donde conocerá nuevas personas, 10 chicos "normales" y una reina malvada?, nada es lo que parece o todo es lo que parece ¿cual sera verdad?¡pasen y lean! (esto es un crosseover de joker/clover/heart no kuni no alice y diabolik lovers)
1. prologo

**hola,hola gente y genta es mi segundo fic aunque es mi primera historia de romance asique sean amables y acepto criticas constructivas.**

**diabolik lovers ni joker/clover/heart no kuni no alice son de mi propiedad.**

**bueno ya sin mas el fic...**

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

Cuenta la historia que en algún lugar, vivía un joven poco común, era claustrofóbico, sentía que cuando estaba en un espacio chico las paredes lo encerraban.

Shin cuando era niño, porque sus padres lo abandonaron, vivía en un orfanato, este era un lugar muy pequeño, muy oscuro, deprimente, húmedo, destemplado y desagradable.

Él tenia el pelo marrón grisáceo, ojos ámbar, piel pálida y casi siempre usaba un buzo (o sudadera) gris.

En la escuela Shin no tenía amigos, ya que como todos pensaban que era raro por eso lo maltrataban, a excepción de una chica Saki su única amiga pero para Shin solo era alguien mas.

Él trabajaba en un zoológico limpiando las jaulas. un día mientras caminaba hacia su trabajo se paro en seco ya que había empezado a llover, en vez de correr a refugiarse como cualquiera lo haría se quedó ahí, estático con una estatua.

_SAKI POV_

Estaba en camino hacia el trabajo de Shin ya que le quería dar una sorpresa.

Aunque él diga que no éramos amigos a mí no me importaba y siempre trato de que seamos unidos, pero él siempre pone una barrera, a veces es tan frustrante.

_-(No sé, no sé si puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta)-_

**_-_**_(Por qué tienes que dejarme?)-_

_-(Parece que estoy perdiendo algo dentro de mi...)-_

_-(Aferrate...Aferrate de mí...)-_

_-(Ahora veo, ahora veo...)-_

_-(Todos sufren algunos días...)-_

_-(Está bien tener miedo...)-_

_-(Todos sufren, todos gritan, todos se sienten así...)-_

_-(Y está bien..)-_

_-(Lalala)-_

_-(Está bien...)-_

_-(Se siente como si en verdad nada importa...)-_

_-(Cuando te vas, no puedo respirara...)-_

_-(Y sé, que nunca me quisiste hacer sentir así...)-_

_-(Esto no esta pasando...)-_

_-(Ahora veo, ahora veo...)-_

_-(Todos sufren algunos días...)-_

_-(Esta bien tener miedo...)-_

Amo esta canción, además de que Avril Lavigne es una de mis cantantes favoritas.

Ah sí! me voy a describir así saben un poco de mí. Tengo el pelo de color azul que se me aclaraba en las punta, me llega un hasta unos 2 dedos arriba de los hombros (algo así como el peinado Rin Kagamine), tengo 13 años, mis ojos son de color gris y traigo puesto el uniforme de la escuela el cual consiste de una camisa blanca manga larga, arriba una chaqueta negra, en el cuello un moño de color rojo y luego abajo llevo una pollera azul oscuro.(N/A: imagínense el informe de Misaki Mei de Another)

De repente empezó a llover así que deje de cantar ya que tenia refugiarme de la lluvia; corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas podían, hasta que doble en una esquina y me pare en seco al ver la escena que tenia delante de mí...

_SIHN POV_

Cuando empezó a llover, mire el cielo y luego suspire…

-me gustaría desaparecer, no sirvo para nada-dije llenando mi mente de pensamientos deprimentes y tristes.

Lo primero que me llego a la mente fue la palabra _"morir"_ si moriría a quien le iría a importar….si nadie me quiere, nadie derramaría ni una sola lagrima por mí, y hasta estoy seguro de que le haría un favor al mundo.

Agarre un vidrio que había tirado en el frio suelo y…empecé a cortarme, desangrarme las venas que se traslucían por mi pálida piel, el líquido carmesí estaba esparcido por todo el suelo, caí, golpeándome fuerte la cabeza, con mis ultimas fuerzas para asegurarme de que no despertara mas me clave un vidrio de por lo menos 20cm. justo en el corazón y pude sentir como comenzó a latir mas lentamente...

-¡NO SHIN…P-PERO,PORQUE, PORQUE?!-escuche una voz la cual me parecía familiar.

Claro, ya me acorde esa voz era de Saki, _"pero…que está haciendo en este lugar?"_ pensé, hasta que de repente me empezaron a caer gotas en la cara y no de lluvia, ya que no estaba lloviendo sino...de lágrimas? _" acaso saki me…me quiere?"._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo yo ya no podía moverme, entonces empecé a cerrar los ojos, lo último que pude escuchar fue "¡SHIN!"…

_SAKI POV_

Miles de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, trate te pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie al rededor, así que mi única opción era correr hasta el hospital que estaba a pocas cuadras de donde estábamos.

Cuando llegue empecé a gritar por ayuda hasta que unos enfermeros se me acercaron y yo les conté todo.

Luego de escucharme se alarmaron y me pidieron que los guie hasta donde estaba Shin.

Pero al llegar todo ardía en rojas llamas, me paralice, no podía entender como todo estaba prendido fuego y por qué?.

Quería gritar, llorar pero nada, solo me podía quedar ahí, paralizada, quieta, inmóvil.

_continuara..._

* * *

**bueno hasta acki llega si lo se es bastante corto pero es que no se me ocurria nada mas pero le puse bastante esfuerzo XD bueno si quieren que lo siga solo dejen uno o mas(? de esos maravillosos reviews .. chao**

**ah y la canción se llama everybody hurts de avreil lavigne.**

**1*_**el vestido esta en mi perfil.

**2*_**le voy a cambiar un poquito las personalidades a los hermanos.


	2. wonderland

**hola gente y genta me tarde? pues yo no se XD **

_respuestas a reviews:_

**Flor Carmesi:** _aww, gracias y bueno ya actualice acki tenes el capi espero lo disfrutes n.n_

**diabolik lovers ni joker/clover/heart no kuni no alice me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños :D**

* * *

-tic...tic…tic…-sonaba el reloj despertando a una muchacha acostada en su cama o mejor dicho desparramada en su cama-tic..ti-

-¡YA DEJA DE SONAR,YA ME DESPERTE!-grito la muchacha que antes estaba acostada, digo antes ya que ahora se estaba cambiando.

-a ver…en donde dejo el uniforme?-se pregunta la chica mientras revolvía todo el cajón de ropa-aja! Asique lo había dejado debajo de la cama…y porque lo deje ahí?-dijo la joven arreglando su uniforme para ponérselo.

El uniforme se complementaba de dos partes la de arriba y la de abajo como cualquier otro parte de arriba consistía de una camisa color hueso, con detalles en celeste, sobre ella una chaqueta sin mangas azul marino con un lazo del mismo color y por último en la parte inferior tenía una pollera a cuadros azul, el azul era un poco más claro que el de la chaqueta, tenía unas medias que le llegaban más debajo de la rodilla también de color azul marino y por ultimo unos zapatos marrones.

-toc…toc-sonó la puerta para dejar entrar a una mujer de por lo menos 37 años, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura color castaño, ojos rosáceos, vestía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un saquito verde claro que solo tenía abrochado el primer botón-Saki, mi amor baja a comer por favor-dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

-sí...si, ya voy mama, no seas pesada-dijo Saki un poco adormilada todavía.

-¡bajas enseguida o…-dijo la madre para después poner una sonrisa malvada-te bajo YO!

La peli azul se sobresaltó, sabía que cuando su madre la baja no la agarraba de la muñeca si no que la agarraba de la oreja.

-oky,oky ya bajo-dijo un poco temerosa de la respuesta de su madre, ella podía ser amable y cariñosa pero cuando quería también podía ser maliciosa y siniestra.

-claro pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que podía hacer sonreír hasta a la persona más amarga, cerró la puerta y dejo a la peli azul en su mundo.

Saki pov

"No llego a entender cómo es que cambia de actitud tan rápido" pensé, luego de ponerme el uniforme baje a desayunar, mi madre como siempre me había preparado una de sus exquisitas comidas.

-me voy!-dije algo, no, muy animada.

-no llegues tarde!-dijo su madre.

Cuando salí de mi casa puse mi cara seria de siempre y me encamine al colegio, con mi madre siempre estaba sonriendo pues no quería que se preocupara por mí, eso sí, mis sonrisas eran verdaderas.

Desde la muerte de mi amigo Shin me había vuelto más seria ya habían pasado 3 años, pero yo aún no podía olvidar ese incidente, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la preparatoria asique Sali de mis pensamientos y volvi, a mi vida aburrida y rutinaria.

En la salida…

Ya se habían terminado las clases, "justo hoy nos tubo que tocar matemáticas" odiaba esa materia, lo único bueno era que habíamos salido temprano, "mejor voy a dar un paseo" pensé.

Siempre que me sentía aburrida o quería pensar iba a un bosque que había por allí, ese lugar era tan refrescante y hermoso, tenía flores de todos los colores rosas, rojas, azules y muchas más, también habían arboles enormes y un hermoso lago cristalino, todo lo que podes esperar de un bosque no?.

Mientras me dirigía a un claro que había por ahí cerca, corría una linda brisa, sin pensarlo dos vez empecé a correr sin rumbo alguno, no me perdería, eso era seguro, amaba correr mientras soplaba el viento, eso me hacía sentir viva.

Sin darme cuenta caí en un hoyo el cual no parecía tener fin, todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver, tenía miedo de cuando llegara al suelo, no quería morir así, pero que otra opción tenia,?, cerré los ojos con fuerza para esperar el impacto, pero nunca llego, por qué'? me pregunte, volví a abrir los ojos y me encontraba en lo que parecía ser una torre.

-donde mierda estoy!-grite ya cansada.

-pero que maleduca eres-dijo un chico, me sobresalte no me había percatado de su presencia luego lo observe más atentamente tenía el pelo azabache, ojos rojos, llevaba puesto lentes, tenía una camisa color salmón sobre ella una chaqueta manga larga a cuadros color rojo, llevaba puesto unos pantalones marrones, usaba unos zapatos negros y por ultimo lo que mire con más atención ¡tenía orejas!.

-ya deja de mirar mis orejas y toma esto-dijo el "conejo" mostrándome un frasco con un líquido transparente.

-eh? No me voy a tomar esa cosa rara que no sé qué es-dije algo indiferente, el "conejo" se abalanzó hacia mí, me agarro con fuerza el mentón y me metió el frasco en la boca, casi me ahogo pero por suerte saco el frasco ya vacío,.

Estaba de un humor terrible, quería pegarle una trompada pero cuando voltee a verlo ya no estaba, me dirigí a la terraza para ver en donde me encontraba.

-wow-exclame, era un hermoso bosque inmenso en el cual pude divisar distintas estructuras un castillo, un mansión y, además del lugar donde estaba, que a lo que pude ver parecía una torre, un gran parque de diversiones.

Embobada por el paisaje me olvide a quien estaba buscando, ahí, estaba saliendo de este gran edificio, sin pensarlo dos veces me decidí en buscarlo y darle su merecido.

Baje la gran escalera, corrí y corrí pero antes de darme cuenta me perdí.

-ahora que lo pienso que tengo puesto…?-me pregunte, cuando me mire llevaba puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla, apompado, era celeste con rayas verticales negras, arriba un delantal blanco, era como un pequeño vestido que se ataba atrás, con volados en los tirantes, tenía bolsillos en los costados que tenían botones, llevaba un moño negro, usaba unos cancanes con rayas horizontales de color azul y blanco, por ultimo unos zapatos negros.*1

-dios…no solo el mundo cambio sino también mi vestimenta-dije y luego largue un muy, muy largo suspiro, seguí caminando, camine y camine y en un momento me pare en seco, pues escuche un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, no me asuste era todo lo contrario me dio curiosidad de saber que era lo hacia ese ruido.

-hola…quien está ahí?-pregunte.

De repente de los arbustos salió un chico peli lila, tenía los ojos del mismo color que su cabello y ojeras debajo de ellos, entre sus brazos había un oso marrón con un parche en el ojo, parecía perdido*2.

-eso tendría que preguntarlo yo-dijo enojado? el chico-quien eres tú? y que haces acki?.

-ah?...y-yo soy Saki, Saki Madness-dije haciendo una reverencia-y estoy buscando a un chico con orejas y pelinegro-termine.

-ah, claro yo te puedo llevar con el-dijo cambiando su tono enojado por uno tierno hasta me daba ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve-el está en el castillo de la reina, para donde voy yo.

-oh…gracias y por dónde vamos?-pregunte.

-en esta dirección-dijo señalando el lado derecho del camino. Yo asentí y lo seguí.

-y…si puedo preguntar ¿Qué hacías en los arbustos?-volví a hablar rompiendo el silencio.

-es que soy propenso a perderme-menciono.

Paso un rato largo, yo, iba caminando en frente de él o eso creí pues al daré vuelta él no estaba.

-ah…creo que seguiré por mi propia cuenta-mencione.

Camine un rato más hasta pararme en seco, había llegado, pero no al lugar donde quería ir sino a...

* * *

**buaano hasta acki llego e capi de hoy ;D**

1*_puse la imagen del vestido en mi perfil el que lo quiera ver que lo vea y el que no, no.

2*_voy a cambiar un poco las personalidades de algunos así se ajustan a la historia pero no se preocupen no las voy a cambiar tanto n.n

**¿reviews? solo digo una cosa hasta que por lo menos tenga 2 review no actualizo y bueno hasta pronto!**


	3. recuerdos,torres y mansiones

**holiss! gente y genta, ya volví con el tercer capitulo de **"Saki in wonderland"**, para hacer este capi tuve que releer el manga de HNKNA, bueno pero eso no es lo importante, ahora voy a responder review.**

**Respuesta a reviws:**

**Andrea** **Sakamaki**__no ve vas a tener que matar ya que lo voy a seguir ;D, me encanta que te encante(?), bueno aqui tenes el capitulo 3, espero te guste n.n_

**heart no kuni no alice ni diabolik lovers me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

**bueno ya sin mas les dejo el capi! **

* * *

-quee?-pregunte casi gritando, pues en vez de ir al castillo estaba en, lo que parecía ser, una mansión, lo mires, de donde lo mires siempre va a ser una mansión y no un castillo-y ahora qué?-me pregunte ya realmente cansada de tantos líos

Suspire con enojo "seguramente cambie de camino o tal vez ese chico raro no sabía el camino" me cuestione para luego pensar "si hay una mansión, también debe de a ver personas o algo que se mueva, tal vez les pueda preguntar dónde queda el castillo".

Me acerque a una reja de barrotes negros, en el cual habían dos guardias.

-eh?...h-hola…-dije sin saber exactamente que decir pues no les diría " hola ,sí, estoy buscando a un chico con orejas para pegarle en donde más le duela, lo han visto?" en primer lugar sonaría raro y en segundo me tomarían por loca, pues no creo que estén acostumbrados a ver a chicos con orejas…

-quien eres tú?-pregunto el chico de la izquierda, me percate que era un poco más alto que yo, bueno no miento era mucho más alto que yo, tenía el pelo largo , pero no se notaba mucho, ya que en el cuello traía una bufanda negra, sus ojos eran de color dorado, su pelo era de color blanco y en las puntas lo tenía de color rojo, llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul von rayas horizontales de un azul más oscuro, la chaqueta tenía cuatro bolsillos, en la parte del pecho tenía dos bolsillos pequeños, en el izquierdo estaba el dibujo de un trébol y en el izquierdo un corazón, los otros dos bolsillos estaban debajo del cinturón, el cual estaba en la cintura, el derecho tenía una pica y el izquierdo un diamante, luego usaba un pantalón negro y unas botas azules que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, por último en sus manos tenía un hacha muy grande, eso me asusto.

-yo so-no me dejo terminar el chico de la derecha.

-no importa quién sea hay que matarla igual, Carla-dijo el chico de la derecha, el cual también era más alto que yo, usaba el mismo uniforme que su amigo, el cual se llamaba Carla, solo que en vez de azul era rojo, él tenía el pelo corto y rubio, su ojo era dorado igual que Carla, digo su ojo, ya que en el lado izquierdo tenía un parque y en el lado libre llevaba lentes.

Cuando dijo eso, se fueron acercando lentamente hacia mí, yo por puro impulso fui retrocediendo hasta chocar con la reja "ya estoy muerta" pensé, en ese instante, en el cual yo estaba entre la espada y la pared*1 o mejor dicho entre la reja y el hacha, apareció alguien tal vez mi "salvador".

-¡hey, guardianes! ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto un chico, de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes gatunos, usaba una camisa azul, arriba un saco negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía una bufanda morada, pantalones verdes oscuro y botas, con cordones, marrón claro, ah y tenía unas orejas del mismo color que su pelo " será que ya me estoy acostumbrando a ver chicos con orejas?" me pregunte-esa chica. ¿no es una invitada?

-no lo sabemos-dijeron los dos guardias al mismo tiempo.

-eek, bueno no importa, tu…-dijo refiriéndose a mí-¿realmente, tu eres un invitada?¿o una enemiga?.

-…yo…-antes que que pudiera decir algo, me apunto con su pistola y luego dijo…

-de todas formas no me importa-dijo-guardianes, yo me encargo de querido estrenar esta pistola.- "¡¿una pistola?! ¿Por qué están apareciendo tantas armas?" " no quiero morir así" pensé.

-*bang*-sonó con estruendo la bala"eh? Por qué no sentí la bala?".

-alto-escuche una voz con un tono de pereza?.

- tck…Shu-dijo el pelirrojo. Yo lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué no les he dicho que tienen que tener mi permiso antes de matar a alguien en mi propiedad?-volvió a hablar aquella voz, "espera a dicho sin su permiso?, eso significa que si lo hubiera permitido no estaría viva?" "igual debo agradecerle, si no fuese por el quien sabe que me hubiera pasado".

-umm…gra-gracias-dije ya dándome la vuelta para ver a mi supuesto "salvador", era un chico bastante alto "no sé si yo soy la enana o ellos son los gigantes", ese chico tenía el pelo color naranja que se volvia rubio en las puntas, sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo, usaba un chaleco blanco, arriba de el tenía un saco, también blanco, luego tenia unos pantalones negros y por ultimo unos zapatos negros, ah y estaba usando unos auriculares que conectaban a un mp3, que tenia en el cuello

-Carla, Shin y tú también Ayato…-cuando dijo el nombre Shin mi vista se nublo, mis oídos se taparon y mi mente solo pensaba lo ocurrido hace 3 años*2, no me podía quedar más tiempo ahí parada y que vean como empiezo a llorar así que sin pensarlo dos veces me fui corriendo, lo último que logre ver fueron sus expresiones de sorpresa…

**-en algún lugar del bosque-**

"mejor me tranquilizo y vuelvo a la realidad, bueno si a este lugar se le puede llamar así " luego de caminar un poco más volví, a la torre, el primer lugar en donde había estado.

Después de pensar un poco me decidí en entrar y pasar la noche ahí, mañana ese conejo las pagaría, subí las escaleras hasta el lugar en el que aparecí por primera vez. Todo estaba igual excepto por el pequeño detalle de que en la terraza estaba parado alguien.

-¿¡quién está ahí?!-grito molesto.

-oh, b-buenas noches-dije.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...¡fuera!-volvió a decir.

- lo siento ¿vives aquí?-pregunte sacando a flote mi lado amable-caí en un pozo y llegue hasta aquí…

-¡no me importa, fuera!-dijo una vez mas, esta vez me agarro del brazo muy fuerte.

-¡ouch!-dije, "listo, trate de ser amable pero ya me canse",

-¡sal de una vez!.

-¡aunque me quiera ir no sé cómo volver!-dije-¡ya me canse! ¡casi me matan y me hicieron beber una extraña poción~!

-¿dijiste poción?.

-¡sí! ¡estaba en este frasco!-dije sacando el frasco de uno de mis bolsillos y se lo mostré.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto irritado-entonces…¿eres una forastera?

-¿una forastera?-repetí yo.

-mencionaste que alguien te dio esa poción ¿quién fue?

-era un chico con anteojos, pelo azabache y…-dije sin poder terminar de hablar.

-¡Reiji!.

-oh, que debería , te llevare a mi cuarto-dijo por último, yo asentí y lo seguí…

* * *

**bueno hasta ****aquí****el capi, creo que me salio un poco mas corto, pero bueno si es así voy intentar** **hacerlo ****mas largo la poxima vez ;D**

***1_**decir que estas entre la espada y la pared es como decir que estas en apuros, no se si lo explique bien, pero si es así busquen en internet.

***2_**se refiere a la muerte de su amigo Shin, que paso en el prologo.

**hasta el próximo capi! \n.n/ y *se arrodilla* por favor dejen reviews.**


	4. conociendo

**bueno...ya volví mis queridos lectores!...oh pero que tonta no lo dije aquí va de vuelta...**

**hola! gente y genta, termine este capitulo hoy mismo, en realidad no se si tarde mucho pero si fue asi tengo una excusa xD**

**en primer lugar, tenia un bloqueo de escritora T.T y bueno la segunda tenia exámenes xD.**

**por ultimo agradezco, con mucho pero mucho amor, a Andrea Sakamaki por siempre escribir uno de sus maravillosos review.**

**respuesta a reviews:**

**Andre Sakamaki_*** le sale una lagrima de alegría*aww, me encanta leer tus comentarios son tan inspiradores, esta historia recién iría por el capitulo 1 sino fuera por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que pensas eso de mi y bueno ya no tienes que esperar mas para el siguiente capi pues aquí ta

**heart no kuni no alice ni diabolik lover me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños...**

* * *

-en alguna parte de la torre-

-mi nombre es Subaru, el amo de la torre del reloj, en la que estamos ahora-dijo el cual se llamaba Subaru, tenía el pelo de color blanco con toques rosas o violetas, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, vestía una camisa color hueso, arriba un chaleco verde, con detalles en verde oliva, luego una chaqueta gris oscuro, casi negro, que le llegaba a la cintura,*1 tenía unos pantalones del mismo color que su chaqueta y por ultimo unos zapatos negros-ahora, cuál es tu nombre?.

-a-ah?...sí, sí, mi nombre es Saki, Saki Madness-dije tartamudeando-mucho gusto.

-bueno, te voy a explicar todo más detalladamente-dijo con un tono de irritación, antes de que hablara, murmuro, " molestia", yo baje la cabeza "no es mi culpa no saber nada de este lugar, además nadie lo obligo a decirme…" pensaba con irritación y un poco de enojo.

-tu eres una forastera, como ya dije, no perteneces aquí-dijo, me tomo de sorpresa, así que, levante la cabeza para mirarlo-escuche que los forasteros solo pueden venir si lo desean.

-¡pues yo no lo hice!-dije casi gritando-en sima, quien quisiera ir a un lugar donde te apuntan con pistolas, te hacen tomar un líquido extraño, a la fuerza y quien sabe que más-volví a decir.

-y, ahora que lo pienso bien como llegaste aquí?-pregunto, pasando de largo mi comentario.

Me quede quieta, aún estaba procesando la pregunta, no se me ocurría una respuesta coherente, así que decidí por decirle lo que paso sin excepción alguna.

-bueno…yo fui al bosque como siempre que podía-empecé-de repente empezó a soplar un brisa suave la cual seguí, corriendo, y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba cayendo por un túnel o como quieras decirle.

-eso significa que vos querías venir-volvió a decir.

-¡que no!-repetí ya enojada.

-ash, como quieras, me dejas seguir?-pregunto, pero no de buena manera, yo asentí y me calme.

-esta tierra no es segura para que forasteros ignorantes y débiles anden paseando por ahí-dijo.

-acabas de decirme ignorante y débil, ja-dije, la sangre me estaba hirviendo nadie me insulta y menos un desconocido, estaba dispuesta a levantarme y golpearlo…

-bueno eso no importa lo importante te lo voy a decir ahora-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, "contrólate, contrólate, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para asesinarlo" pensé-Ayato y los hermanos sangrientos, o Carla y Shin…son unos tipos peligrosos siempre están blandiendo sus sorprende que sigas viva después de habértelos encontrado…

-bueno…en realidad en este momento no estaría viva, si no fuera porque un hombre o mejor dicho un joven me salvo, por lo que logre escuchar se llamaba…Shu-dije.

-¿Shu?...Él es el jefe de la mafia-dijo con un tono muy calmado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, yo por otra parte reaccione mal.

-¿¡mafia!?-grite, pues no me lo esperaba.

-si-contesto-Shu es el jefe…de una mafia llamada la familia sombrerero.

-pero…como alguien que parece de lo más perezoso y que no le importa nada, puede ser el jefe de la mafia-dije con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo-por otra parte, solo te digo ellos están mejor es que te mantengas alejada a toda costa, el lugar en donde vive Shu, Ayato y los hermanos sangrientos es la mansión del sombrerero.

-ya veo y algo más?-pregunte, sabiendo la respuesta.

-claro, permíteme mostrarte los otros dominios-dijo, sacando un mapa de quien sabe dónde-el castillo de los corazones es donde habita la reina de corazones, el parque de diversiones está a cargo de un hombre o mejor dicho un chico llamado Ruki…y aquí-dijo señalando el centro del mapa-este es el centro de estas tres fuerzas…es la plaza de la torre del reloj, en donde estamos es el único sitio todos modos, los otros tres están luchando por obtener el poder.

"entiendo porque pelearían la realeza y la mafia, ¿pero el parque de diversiones?...que mundo más extraño" pensé.

-la batalla entre esos tres probablemente durara un tiempo-dijo tomando mi atención de vuelta-es un juego sin es asunto de los úpate por no verte envuelta-dijo.

-¿un lucha por el poder? Ya entiendo porque todos llevan armas-dije-además no me vería envuelta en ninguna de esas situaciones, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-bueno, pronto veras el motivo, por el cual muchos llevan armas-dijo.

-gracias, por explicarme todo-dije con mi mejor sonrisa, pude ver que se sonrojo levemente y luego volvió a la normalidad-pero, sabes cómo puedo volver a casa? Me podrías llevar?-pregunte.

-imposible-dijo con un tono frio-no puedes volver sola a casa.

-eh?...entonces como dije me llevarías si no es mucha molestia-volví a decir, ya un poco irritada.

-tengo que explicarte todo?-dijo-no puedes irte es una de las reglas que tú, forastera participaras.

-…participar?...en qué?-pregunte algo confundida y cansada de que de tantos rodeos, en un momento explote y no me pude contenerme-¡por amor a dios! ¿juegos? ¿reglas? ¿qué quieres decir?-dije-eh?...que está pasando?-mi atención se dirigió a la ventana en la cual se mostraba que era de día.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la ventana-¡estaba oscuro hace solo unos momentos! ¿¡por qué de pronto aparece la luz del sol!?-dije ya confundida a mas no poder.

-es normal en este mundo, no te sorprendas-dijo girando su cabeza en dirección a algún punto muerto en la pared.

"hace poco también se puso oscuro repentinamente" "¿¡que sucede en este lugar!?" pensé.

_"__este es un sueño"_

¿un sueño?

_"__estas soñando"_

-¿un sueño?-dije-¿estoy soñando?, así que, ¿estoy en el reino de los sueños?

-…-Subaru se quedó callado, para luego agregar-no me importa si piensas que esto es un sueño.

-De todos modos, este sueño no terminara a menos que el juego decidiste volver a casa en el momento en que pusiste un pie aquí, deberías ser capaz de hacerlo-hizo una pausa y después siguió-debido a que bebiste la poción que te dio Reiji, debes participar en el juego.

_"__¿lo sabes?"_

-para ti este es un juego en donde puedes o no regresar a casa-dijo-un juego no puede ser jugado por una sola lo tanto no puedes irte sola-agrego, no sabía que decir así que me quede muda esperando una respuesta de el-mira de nuevo el frasco.

_"__un juego usualmente viene acompañado de reglas"_

-¡estaba vacío! ¿¡pero ahora hay liquido adentro!?-dije sorprendida, el frasco era largo y de cristal, como tapa tenía un corazón.

-has encontrado a Reiji, la familia sombrerero y a mí.*2-dijo-tal vez el líquido llenara el frasco conforme vayas conociendo más personas en este es la llave para que vuelvas a casa…y la regla que más se aplica para este juego es…el momento de volver a casa vendrá…una vez que el frasco este lleno.

-¡eso es sencillo!-dije con euforia, no lo podía creer solo tenía que conocer gente… "espera…conocer gente?...ahora que hago desde que el accidente ocurrio, no he socializado con nadie además de mi mama" "hay que pensar positivo, lo voy a lograr"

-llenare esto y volveré a casa muy pronto- dije seria y con una alegría interna.

-…sencillo ¿huh?-dijo Subaru.

_"__¿segura que estas consciente de ello?"_

* * *

**buaano...hasta ****aquí ****llega, lo se rompí mi promesa este no es tan largo, pero bueno tengan paciencia aun no me acostumbro a escribir capítulos largos GOMENNE MINNA (en realidad no se si se escribe así pero bueno ya esta puesto, no? xD)**

**i*1_ **cambie un poco el vestuario del relojero, porque no me podía imaginar a Subaru con chaqueta larga xD si ya se es una estupidez.

***2_**no menciona a Kanato ya que aun Saki no sabe su nombre y ademas no se lo comento a Subaru.

**bueno ahora si hasta el proximo capi y por fiss dejen reviews T.T.**


	5. amigos y duelos

**holiss! ya volví como han estado todos, bien? pues yo si pero eso no es lo importante sino el fic, y bueno me costo un poquito pero lo logre, llegue hasta las 3.181 palabras eso es un record para mi, estoy tan orgullosa xD ahora resaponder reviews...**

respuesta ha reviews:

**Andera Sakamaki_**me gusta mucho, que te guste el fic xD, si, ya se ese comentario de matarme no me dejo dormir (okno XD) y espero estés feliz pues seguí tu consejo y me tome un poco (mucho) de tiempo para que así me salgan mas largos y bueno espero disfrutes este capi!

**Hope Simons_**jaja, yo también me había olvidado (y eso que yo te lo pedí) y ahora veras si es harem o no xD tienes razón pobre Saki, pero en algún momento se vengara (ok estoy haciendo mucho spoiler xD)y bueno espero te gusteb este capi!

**heart no kuni no alice ni diabolik lovers me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños...**

**bueno no los aburro mas aqui esta en 5 capitulo de **_"Saki in wonderland"_

* * *

-¿¡Reiji es el primer ministro del castillo de corazones!?-grite-¡mientes! ¿ese conejo bruto?-volví a decir, no me lo podía creer, "como esa cosa podría ser un ministro?" me preguntaba sin parar en mi cabeza.

-es difícil de creer pero así es-dijo fastidiado.

-Me sorprende que el castillo siga en pie-dije con sarcasmo.

-¿vas a ir a verlo?-pregunto Subaru de repente.

-claro que si…además tengo una cosilla que hacer-dije, el izo una cara como preguntando "que cosilla?..."-buenoo…voy a darle un puñetazo cuando lo vea, ya que aún no se lo pude dar-dije todo en un susurro excepto el buenoo, aunque estoy segura que lo escucho, pues puso una sonrisita.

-bueno cuando hagas eso salúdalo de mi parte-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"será que no le agrada?" "bueno mejor si es así…" pensé, para luego agregar con una sonrisa…

-claro, no te preocupes lo voy a saludar de tu parte.

Luego de mi última frase me fui cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

-ya afuera de la torre-

Estaba caminando por el bosque metida en mis pensamientos "solo hay un camino que hacia el castillo no me perderé…como la última vez" pensé recordando al chico que me había encontrado antes, de repente escuche un ruido que provenía de los arbustos y entonces pensé "será un animal?...o el chico de la otra vez?"

-oh…hola!-dijo el chico, que aún no sabía cómo se llamaba, así que tome esa oportunidad para peguntárselo…

-hola!-salude energéticamente-…eres el chico de la otra vez verdad?.

-QUE!...No te acuerdas de mi-dijo enojado, lo raro era que le empezaron a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, no sabía que hacer, así que decidí hacer lo más lógico: consolarlo…

-no! No me olvide de vos es que quería poner una excusa, para poder preguntarte tu nombre…-aclare al "joven-niño".

-mientes!-grito-porque me mientes…

-no, no te miento en realidad quería saber cuál es tu nombre-dije secándole algunas lágrimas y abrazándolo, luego pude ver que se sonrojo, "por qué todo el mundo se sonroja?..." me pregunte-me lo podrías decir?...

-claro…-después de decir eso me separe de él, mirándolo intrigada y con una media sonrisa-soy Kanato, un caballero del castillo de corazones.

-¿el castillo de corazones? Me dirijo ahí-dije-como antes te lo pedí ¿es posible que pueda ver a Reiji?

-Reiji? No recuerdo que tenga conocidos…-dijo, yo me puse nerviosa que podía contestar? Y en un segundo se me ocurrió una idea…

-um, si…t-tengo unas cosas pendientes con él "por ejemplo machucarlo"-dije lo último en mi mente.

-usualmente está en el castillo pero…-dijo pausando, seguramente estaba pensando-hmm, probablemente no te dejaran entrar sola…

Esa era la respuesta que más temía, "y ahora que haría?" me preguntaba intentando buscar una posible solución, solo respondí lo que se me vino a la mente-ya veo…supongo que las personas normales no pueden entrar tan fácil-dije, era obvio que no me dejarían entrar, pero que tonta…

Mientras yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, Kanato hablo-¡yo te llevare!.

Eso me sorprendió, pues no me lo esperaba-no quiero molestarte, además debes de tener cosas que hacer-dije, aunque en verdad quería que me llevara no quería parecer arrogante.

-en realidad tengo que ir a ver a Subaru…-dijo, me lo temía, pero a Subaru? Por qué lo quería ver?.

-conoces a Subaru?-le pregunte sabiendo que era obvia la respuesta, sino no lo estaría buscando ¿verdad?.

-si-respondió para luego agregar-y tú, lo conoces?-me pregunto.

-si, en realidad por ahora estoy viviendo con él, en la torre del reloj-dije.

Claro se me había olvidado comentar que hoy a la mañana, me dijo que me quedara ya que no tenía a donde ir.

-ya veo-dijo-la verdad es que teníamos una reunión…pero eso puede esperar, primero te llevo al palacio te parece?-me pregunto, yo asentí energéticamente y lo seguí.

-después de caminar un rato-

Estábamos en las mismas posiciones que la otra vez, excepto con el único defecto que yo estaba atrás y el adelante, pues no quería que me vuelva a dejar sola, ya tenía suficiente, "imagínense si volvía a ir a la mansión del sombrerero y tener que encontrarme de vuelta con esos chicos locos" pensaba.

Ahora que lo pienso bien por este lado no estaba…

-espera, ¡esta es la mansión del sombrerero!-grite, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora eso estaba seguro.

-¿¡que!?-grito sobresaltado, seguramente lo había asustado mi grito, se calmó para luego decir-¿huh? Tienes razón, es extraño…pero estoy seguro que está atraviesas la mansión llegaras al castillo…¡vamos!-dijo.

-espera, la mansión es peligrosa-dije tomándolo del brazo para que no se acercara más a ese lugar "no veo a esos gemelos por aquí pero…" algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió mi lucha por hacer que Kanato se alejara de la mansión, pero era imposible, además de tener más fuerza que yo, ya me había arrastrado adentro de la mansión.

-tú de nuevo-dijo una voz un tanto conocida, nos giramos para ver y…era Ayato-dejando entrar intrusos…otra vez de vagos-dijo con irritación en la vos.

-oh…-dijo refiriéndose a mí-esa forastera…

-¿eres una forastera?-me pregunto Kanato interesado.

-e-eso…parece-respondí sin saber bien que decir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peli lila me agarro de las manos y me dijo-¡wow! ¡wow! ¡increíble! Mi primera forastera-dijo.

Me sorprendí, no solo por el hecho de parecerle tan increíble que sea una forastera sino que, a que se refería con "mi primera forastera"?.

-discúlpame por lo de antes, ya no tengo intensiones de matarte-dijo refiriendo se a mí-…las ordenes de Shu.

-Shu…-dije en un susurro, "ah si ya me acuerdo el gigante que llevaba auriculares" pensé.

-Kanato, ¿tienes asuntos con la mafia?-pregunto el "conejo", "cuantos conejos hay en este mundo?" "los dos que conozco no me dieron muy buena impresión, uno me izo tomar un frasco a la fuerza y el otro me apunto con su arma", Kanato se sobresaltó, pues lo tomo por sorpresa o eso pensé yo.

-¿Por qué habría que tenerlos?-pregunto o más bien dijo-nos dirigimos al castillo-Ayato se agarró la cabeza con frustración para luego decir…

-…entonces te has perdido de nuevo-dijo aun con la mano en la cabeza, "que!?, se volvió a perder?" me preguntaba irritada-este es nuestro territorio y más allá está la mansión ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?-dijo haciendo un ademan en dirección a la mansión.

-pero este es el camino…-

-¡no, no lo es!-lo interrumpió Ayato.

-¿huh~?-dijo mirando para todos lados-supongo que otra vez voy por el camino incorrecto-dijo, con un aura rosa y llena de flores, literalmente hablando.

-una y otra vez…-dijo, para luego agregar-¿tratas de buscar pelea cuando he desistido en dispararte?-pregunto enojado Ayato.

-¿Por qué habría de buscar pelea? Me salvaste el otro día debería de agradecerte, nee? teddy-dijo preguntándole a su oso de peluche-además me gusta perderme, porque a teddy y a mí nos gusta conocer personas como tú.

Vi como Ayato bajo la cabeza con enojo y una aura negar lo cubrió, de repente todo paso el cámara lenta, Ayato nos disparó, pero antes de que siquiera nos pudiera tocar, el peli lila me movió para un costado, para que la bala no me haga daño, lo que funciono, a excepción de Kanato, pude percatarme de que la bala le había rozado el hombro, sin lastimarlo.

Yo estaba en shock, hasta que Ayato volvió a tomar la palabra-lo esquivaste…hare que nunca te pierdas de nuevo-dijo con tono agresivo.

-eso es peligroso, que tal si lastimas a la forastera?-dijo el peli lila con una sonrisa

-muere-grito el pelirrojo, para luego volver a disparar, Kanato me volvió a salvar.

-¡escóndete detrás de un árbol!-me grito, yo fruncí el ceño.

-no, yo me voy a quedar aquí-dije firme, "nadie me manda y menos un hombre!" pensé con irritación , para luego quedar como estatua clavada al piso.

-¡no!-dijo, "seguro no le gustaba que lo desobedezcan, jah" pensé divertida.

-si-dije.

-que no-

-que si-

-que ¡no!-

-q-u-e ¡si~!-dije divertida, pero en toda nuestra pelea el pelirrojo tomo ventaja y apunto su arma a la cabeza del peli lila.

-eh?...es todo por tu culpa!-dijo, mirándome con enojo-si no fueras tan terca…

-no es mi culpa!, es tuya por no prestar atención-dije enfadada.

-no es mi culpa-dijo el totalmente furioso.

-si lo es-volvimos a empezar una pelea que parecía no tener fin.

-¡ya, cállense los dos!-grito más enfadado y enojado, que Kanato y yo, Ayato.

De repente se escuchó una bala perdida, la cual apunto a un árbol de atrás, todos dirigimos la mirada al que había disparado esa bala, no solo yo me sorprendí, parece que Kanato y Ayato también.

-¡cállense!-grito Shu-no me dejan dormir, si quieren matarse háganlo donde no pueda escucharlos-dijo con pereza "ash, como me da rabia ese chico" "claro, mientras no perturben su sueño, está bien que se maten, verdad?"

-Ayato, ¿no te dije que no le causaras problemas a la "señorita"?-dijo con tono divertido "señorita", viéndome a Kanato y a mí, como seguíamos peleando.

-p-pero, ¡es su culpa!-grito el pelirrojo, señalando al peli lila con su dedo índice-¡siempre se pierde! ¡no importa cuántas veces le diga!

-entonces, solo ayúdalo, y piensa antes de disparar-dijo el pelirrubio, "al fin dice algo con seriedad" pensé.

-¡lo hice¡ pero es lo mismo todos los días…-

-Ayato-dijo Shu-no recuerdo haberte dado una orden tan compleja.

-lo siento…-fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

-mil disculpas, por favor perdona a mi subordinado-se disculpó, aunque se podía notar lo falso de su oración.

-sí, tendrías que hacerle caso a tu jefe, ti-tan~-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-yo, titán, a ore-sama nadie le dice así y menos una chibi-dijo remarcando la palabra chibi, "nadie me dice chibi".

-yo no soy chibi, vos sos muy alto por eso titán!-dije enojada y divertida a la vez, una extraña combinación.

-chibi-

-titán-

-chi-

-se pueden callar-dijieron irritados Kanato y Shu, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

-lo que faltaba que me regañe un taidana otoko 1*-dije rondando los ojos, "bueno, tengo que calmarme y preguntarles donde está el castillo"-una solo pregunta saben dónde está el castillo de corazones?.

-claro, Ayato y yo los guiaremos-dijo, pude escucha que murmuro algo, como "ash, que fastidio, pero no quiero que sigan interrumpiendo mi sueño", "hay dios, si no quiere llevarnos no tiene porque hacerlo" pensaba irritada.

-después de haber caminado un rato-

Habíamos quedado caminando solos Shu y yo, ya que el peli lila y el pelirrojo se adelantaron peleando, había un silencio, para mí no era incomodo pues ya estaba acostumbrada 2*.

-y…por qué te fuiste corriendo la otra vez?-pregunto el pelirrubio mirándome de reojo.

En ese momento todas los recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, los del día que lo conocí y los del accidente, tratando de ocultar mi tristeza respondí…

-eso, no es de tu incumbencia-dije firme, el no respondió solo se callo.

-que linda pareja forman-dijo de repente el peli lila.

-eh?...pareja con este, este, este troll-dije divertida, "como podía ser pareja de alguien así?" me preguntaba.

-es cierto, ella no es el tipo de Shu-dijo Ayato también apareciendo de la nada y con una sonrisa, "que les pasa a todos a pareciendo de la nada?" pensaba.

-bueno igual, ya que Saki va a ver a Reiji-dijo Kanato.

-¿¡ver a Reiji!?-gritaron el pelirrojo y el pelirrubio a la vez con cara de sorpresa.

-…¿¡por qué veras a un tipo como el!?-dijo Ayato con tono de preocupación?.

-tengo…algo que hacer-dije, ya se me había olvidado la razón principal por la cual había ingresado al bosque.

Misión: machucar al conejo.

te detendré pero ten cuidado, él es peligroso-dijo Shu, eso me sorprendió no me esperaba esa reacción suya.

-claro-conteste, en mi interior me estaba riendo a carcajadas "ya no va a parecer tan peligroso cuando tengo el ojo morado" 3*

-si algo sucede ese caballero, probablemente te ayudara-dijo el pelirrubio refiriéndose a Kanato, el cual solo se limitó a sonreír.

-casi estamos en el castillo-agrego Kanato.

Tenia razón, se podía ver el castillo desde aquí, era de una estructura rara, no era algo que vieras comúnmente, bueno o por lo menos en mi mundo no.

Ayato me saco de mis pensamientos-¿Saki es tu nombre cierto?-pregunto, raramente amable, Ayato.

-si-dije con una sonrisa, aunque tenía ganas de molestarlo me contuve.

-deberías venir y quedarte un tiempo la próxima vez-dijo, iba a responderle pensando que ya no iba a decir nada más, pero me equivoque pues luego agrego-y así me cocinas unos ricos takoyakis

"cuando descubra como cocino creo que no me lo va a pedir nunca más" pensaba divertida, la cocina nunca había sido una de mis virtudes, siempre todo me salía, quemado o con un sabor a podrido.

Después de eso, el titán y el troll se fueron por donde vinieron, con Kanato seguimos caminando en silencio hasta quedar al frente de la puerta del castillo, era todo tan hermoso, las puertas de madera eran de lo mas alto que se pueda imaginar, pero claro que estoy exagerando, en realidad no sé cómo explicar tan bello y raro palacio en palabras.

Con Kanato nos adentramos al castillo, por dentro también era hermoso, no se podía esperar menos de la realeza, verdad?.

-bienvenido, sir Kanato-dijo una sirviente, que estaba al lado nuestro, junto a ella había otra, vestían la típica vestimenta, un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, manga larga, en el torso el vestido tenía el dibujo de un corazón, luego tenía un delantal de la cadera para abajo con adornos de corazones en la parte inferior.

-estoy de vuelta~-dijo el peli lila con una sonrisa.

-bienvenida señorita-dijo la otra muchacha dirigiéndose a mí, yo solo me quede callada.

-Reiji esta con la reina, vayamos a la antesala-dijo el peli lila guiándome hasta allí.

Yo solo lo seguía callada, pues estaba pensando en las sirvientas de recién, no tenían cara eso me había inquietado, tenía cejas, boca y nariz pero sus ojos no estaban como si hubiesen nacido así, mientras yo pensaba en eso, nos dirigíamos a donde, se suponía, estaba el conejo.

-en algún salón del castillo-

Abrimos la puerta dejando ver en trono alto y dorado, con detalles rojos, en el cual estaba sentada una persona, "seguro es la reina, si no, no estaría ahí" pensé, luego dirigí me vista al chico que estaba a su costado, era el Reiji, no resistí mas y grite…

-¡hey! ¡tú!-grite furiosa, el chico dirigió su vista a mí y me miro con el seño fruncido, "te voy a sacar esa expresión de la cara con un solo golpe" pensé victoriosa.

-sabría que vendrías-empezó, cuanto dijo eso salto de donde estaba, ya que donde se encontraba la reina y el antes era en una planta más arriba-pero no pensé q-

No lo deje terminar para poner mi expresión más sombría, mientras emanaban un aura asesina, les aseguro que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto, luego dije…

-¡como piensas que no iba a venir-empecé, gritando-ahora estas completamente muerto bastardo!-grite enfurecida.

-eh?...pero que modales tienes-dijo agarrándose la cabeza en modo de irritación.

-¡a la mierda los modales!-dije.

En el momento que estaba decidida en lanzarme sobre él, alguien nos interrumpió o al menos a mí sí me interrumpió.

-no es por nada, pero, ¿tú quién eres?-pregunto la voz de una chica, era tan suave y dulce su voz que hasta les podría decir que me daba ganas de abrazarla.

La chica tenía el pelo corto hasta dos dedos más arriba del cuello, con rulos en las puntas, era rubia, lo que más me sorprendió eran sus ojos rosas, eran tan hermosos, vestía un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la parte de arriba era como una musculosa negra y tenía varios diseños en rosa y rojo y la parte de abajo era roja con dibujos de tréboles, cartas, corazones, etc. Y sus zapatos eran negros sin tacón. 4*

-a-ah?...yo soy Saki, Saki Madness-dije con amabilidad, "al fin encuentro a una chica y yo que pensé que era la única" pensaba aliviada-y, usted, ¿quién es?.

-yo soy la reina de corazones-dijo con elegancia, para luego agregar con una sonrisa-pero, puedes llamarme Yui, y por favor deja las formalidades.

-claro, Yui-chan-dije también con una sonrisa, "es la primera vez que soy tan abierta con alguien, ahora que lo pienso, desde que entre en este mundo me siento más confiada" pensaba.

-y…Saki-chan, ¿por qué peleabas con Reiji-san?-me pregunto Yui, mirándome con curiosidad.

-oh…como explicarlo en simples palabras-dije fastidiada no por Yui si no por Reiji-cuando llegue a este mundo la primera impresión que tuve de él es que es un bruto…

-y…por qué?-volvió a preguntar la ojos rosa.

-porque…me izo tomar una poción a la fuerza, agarro y por decirlo así me metió la botella con tanta fuerza en la boca que aún me sigue doliendo-dije con una mueca de pesadez al recordarlo, luego mire al conejo y dije…

-por eso, le voy patear el trasero, ¡te reto a un duelo bruto!-grite, sacando un guante de quien sabe dónde y lanzándoselo a la cara 5*.

Al parecer eso lo molesto y acepto, el peli lila y la rubia que habían estado observando todo por fin hicieron algo: Kanato se empezó a reír a carcajadas y Yui solo dijo…

-está bien si eso quieres Saki-chan, los guiare hasta el jardín-dijo ella bajando de donde estaba, para guiarnos hasta el jardín.

Cuando llegamos pude notar que era hermoso, todo estaba lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, con arbustos, arboles, y miles de cosas más.

-es aquí!-dijo la pelirrubia energética-con que van a pelear? Pistolas, con espadas o…

Antes de que pudiera terminar yo la interrumpí-con espadas si se puede, y lo siento Yui-chan por interrumpirte-dije con una sonrisa.

-claro, no importa, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo con una sonrisa, lo que no entendí fue si era un consejo o me estaba retando, bueno eso no importa ahora, lo importante es matar al conejo.

Kanato nos alcanzó las espadas y Yui empezó a contar, teníamos que dar diez pasos y luego empezar.

-¡10!-grito audible para los dos, nos dimos la vuelta como un rayo, nos quedamos mirando un rato y luego ataque, "pensara que a una humana le puede ganar muy fácil, pero…yo no soy humana, ya quiero ver su cara de sorpresa" pensaba.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, como si estuvieran sacando varias fotos.

En la primera aparecía yo corriendo a toda velocidad.

En la segundo mis ojos de tornaba rojos.

En la tercera desaparecía por un momento.

En la cuarta golpeaba a Reiji tan fuerte, que por el impacto cayo al suelo y di por hecho mi victoria.

-¡gane!-grite corriendo hacia Yui quien estaba sorprendida, eso no me importo y la abracé.

-c-como hiciste eso?-pregunto trabándose con las palabras

-eso también quisiera saberlo yo-dijo Reiji levantándose del suelo y mirando me con intriga y a la vez enojo, por a verle ganado, yo en mi mente reía triunfante y por otro lado me sentía sumamente nerviosa, ya que todos me estaban observando curiosos.

-ahora como hiciste eso-pregunto Reiji recuperando la compostura.

-hmp, claro…-dije-pero antes me olvide de decirte que Subaru te manda un saludo-dije mirándolo divertida, al parecer entendió me indirecta y dijo…

maldito-dijo, "como pensaba se odian" pensé-y bueno dejando eso de lado prosigue..

-ah…oh…si, bueno la cosa va así-empecé…

* * *

**bueno...hasta aqui llega e capi y ¡por favor no me maten! es que queria dejarlas /los con mucha curiosidad buajaja, soy muy cruel (okno xD) **

**Aclaraciones:**

**1*_**taidana otoko significa hombre perezoso o chico perezoso.

**2***_dice que ya estaba acostumbrada, ya que ella no tenia amigos y siempre estaba en silencio.

**3***_ni siquiera se por que puse una aclaración de esto, ya que todo e mundo sabe que cuando dicen que va a tener el ojo morado es por que le van apegar.

**4***_le cambie el vestido a la reina roja del original ya que, el original me parecia muy formal y bueno Yui se ve mejor con vestido corto que con largo xD.

**5***_cuando alguien le pega con un guante a otra persona, es por que lo esta retando a un duelo.

**es el primer capitulo que tiene tantas aclaraciones xD y bueno espero les ****allá****gustado y dejen reviews.**

**¡HASTA LA ****PRÓXIMA****! \(*^.^*)/**


	6. ¡¡¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**holiss! como andan? yo bien, siento desilucionarlos pensando que era un capi mas, pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capi n.n, bueno creo que me desvié del tema xD**

**el tema principal es que ayer por la noche, estuve pensando que aun no tengo con quien emparejar a Saki, así que decidí hacer un sorteo y que los primeros tres papelitos serian los candidatos y esos son...**

**Shu**

**Reiji**

**Ayato**

**y me comunico hoy para que ustedes decidan con quien quieren que se quede Saki**

**bueno ese era el anuncio :D espero sus reviews y **

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! \(*^.^*)/**


	7. Una nueva amiga

**holiss! ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi, no puedo creer que llegue hasta el capitulo 6 :D este me salio un poco mas pequeño que el anterior pero da igual xD y bueno a responder reviews...**

**Respuesta ah reviews:**

**roxy-chan94**_me encanto que se sumen nuevos lectores n.n y gracias a ti por comentar en mi humilde fic xD bueno roxy espero te guste también este capi.

**Andrea Sakamaki**_que bueno que te encante y sobre Kanato no se si es en forma romántica que lo ponga mas, pero si es así en el aviso importante dice el porque xD pero si no es en esa forma me encantaría poner mas a Kanato n.n jaja *risa nerviosa* claro que yo no entre a tu cuenta (okno xD) y aquí esta el nuevo capi espero te guste.

**HNKNA ni DL no me pertenece sino ya habría inventado una forma de darles vida xD**

**ya sin mas en siguiente capi**

* * *

-ah…oh…si, la cosa va así -empecé-peroo…antes de hablar de mi –dije.

Ya me estaba incomodando toda la atención que me ponían a cada palabra que decía, así que trate de usar esa atención en su contra-quiero saber…que son ustedes?.

Pregunte eso, porque si ellos quieren saber algo de mí, yo también quiero saber algo de ellos, creo yo que eso es justo, verdad?

Reiji se había quedado unos segundos callado mientras yo pensaba, como si estuviese pensando es que decir, luego de unos pocos segundos sonrió con superioridad y dijo…

-nosotros…si quieres saber, nosotros somos-

-ya basta de rodeos y dilo de una buena vez-dije.

Siempre odie que las personas den tanta vuelta en decir algo.

El pelinegro frunció el seño ante mi respuesta, pero igual siguió como si nada hubiese pasado-nosotros, todos los que están en este mundo, a excepción de los "sin cara", somos vampiros-dijo lo último con una sonrisa arrogante, yo por mi parte estaba indiferente, lo que, al parecer, a él le resulto irritante.

"ya veo, vampiros, mi intuición no estaba tan errónea después de todo" pensé, de lo más tranquila, hasta que kanato interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-y, Reiji ya te dijo que somos, pero tú a nosotros no!-dijo el peli lila…enojado?.

"tan fácil se enoja, bueno, yo, no soy la persona más indicada para decir esto, porque yo también en ocasiones puedo ser muy enojona" pensaba, recordando, a mi mama, la cual también se enojaba muy fácilmente, a pesar de ser muy amable, amable pero no tonta, en ese momento se me vino a la mente la vez que paso algo así…

Flashback

-ma, donde dejaste las papas?, no las encuentro-dije mirando a mi mama, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón del living.

-eh?...yo no traje ningunas papas-dijo sin mirarme, mi mama.

-pero…mama te pedí, cuando estabas yendo para el súper, que me compraras una papas fritas-dije desanimada, pues en verdad quería comer esas papas.

-cómo?...en primer lugar no soy tu sirvienta, como para que me pidas que haga cosas, además si en verdad querías esa papas, por que no me acompañaste o fuiste a comprarlas al quiosco de al lado?-dijo esta vez mirándome, aunque no era una mirada muy bonita, sino que era una mirada de enojo e irritación- y…

-lo sé, pero-

-pero nada y no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando-dijo, interrumpiéndome a mí.

-vos no me interrumpas a mí-dije también enojada.

Fin de flashback

Después de eso, yo salí perdiendo, pues, Yoko, así se llama mi mama Yoko Hikasa, me mando a mi habitación y me dijo que si la volvía a cuestionar me iba a obligar a comer milanesas de berenjenas.

Lo que más odio en este planeta, las berenjenas, por ahí a alguien les guste, pero para mí son mi peor pesadilla. Mientras yo estaba debatiendo en mi cabeza lo feas que eran las berenjenas, alguien me hablo, pero no era cualquier persona, si no el mismísimo Reiji…

-y?-dijo con notable irritación en la voz.

-eh?...oh, sí, es que me había quedado pensando en algo-dije rascándome la cabeza.

-no es que sea muy curiosa o metida, pero de verdad quiero saber que eres-dijo Yui con amabilidad, a diferencia de ese maldito conejo.

-ah…claro, yo soy un dragón-dije con una sonrisa, dirigida a Yui.

-un…que?-pregunto Kanato.

-un dragón, no me digan que no saben qué es?-pregunte con diversión.

-claro que no y, además seguro que lo estas inventando-volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

-por qué lo haría?, además, los dragones son una de las 11 razas que hay, al igual que ustedes-dije esta vez confundida, "no me digan que solo pensaban que existían nada más que los vampiros y los humanos?" pensé, mirándolos.

-qué?, hay tantas razas además de nosotros, los vampiros-pregunto Yui, igual de confundida que yo hace unos momentos.

-claro Yui-chan, y no se si no hay más-dije pensativa, tratando de acordarme de algunos más.

-bueno, dejemos esta charla para después y vayamos a tomar el té-dijo Yui agarrándome de la mano y llevándome dentro del castillo.

-afuera del castillo, en alguno de los jardines -

-saki-chan, ¿te gusta el té de rosas?-pregunto Yui.

Ahora que lo pienso, aunque no soy fan del té, me gusta.

-umm…se podría decir que, si y no, si porque aunque solo probé el té de rosas una vez, pero me gusto, y no porque prefiero el de vainilla-dije, para luego agregar-y a ti, Yui, que té es tu preferido?-le pregunte, con curiosidad.

Ha se me había olvidado, el lugar en el que estábamos, era uno de los muchos jardines que tenía la reina o yui, como quieran decirle, estábamos sentados en una mesa redonda, la cual estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco, pero no como esos manteles blancos, que tienen tanta mugre, que parecen ser grises, sino de esos manteles nuevos y limpios, claro está.

En la mesa había toda clase de bocadillos, dulces y salados, habían tortas, pastelillos, sándwiches, etc., y hace poco tiempo una de sus mucamas, nos había traído, en una bandeja de plata, variedad de tés, de vainilla, de rosas, de manzana, naranja, y muchas más.

-oh…el mío, pues ahora que lo pienso-dijo, poniendo el dedo índice en su mejilla en forma de que estaba pensando-creo…que me gusta más es el de durazno, tienen un exquisito olor, igual que su sabor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-ya veo…-dije también con una sonrisa, luego me quede callada, mientras yui me ofrecía, unos ricos sanguchitos de jamón y queso, o ese es lo que pude ver, aunque yo le insistía de que no quería, ella insistía mas, en un momento no pude más y me rendí, pues me miro con eso sonrisa de súplica suya, aunque solamente son conozcamos de horas, para mi parecía de años.

-u-uh…Saki-chan, podrías dejar de mirarme tan fijamente, no es por nada, pero me pones un poco incomoda-dijo, la pelirrubia un poco incomoda, por mi mirada.

Era cierto, hace ya rato que la estaba mirando fijamente, no era por nada en especial, solo que esos ojos rosas me hacían acordarme de mi mama, "¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará preocupada?..." eran todos, y más, las preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza, justo en eso momento, me di cuenta que nadie noto mi preocupación, pues Kanato me hablo, con total normalidad…

-Saki-dijo el peli lila acercándose a mí, para luego susurrarme-tengo que volver con Subaru.

Es cierto, el solo me iba a acompañar hasta el castillo, pero al final terminamos tardando mucho.

-así, claro-dije con una sonrisa, para luego despedirlo con la mano.

-nos vemos, Saki-dijo por último, también con una sonrisa, y luego se fue.

-¿eres una forastera, no?-pregunto Yui de repente.

-he…claro-dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-y…tienes en donde quedarte?-dijo con un deje preocupación en la voz.

-en realidad, desde ayer me estoy alojando, en la torre del relojero-dije.

-oh…ya veo, pero no prefieres quedarte conmigo tengo muchas habitaciones, y podríamos hace tantas cosas…-dijo, con timidez la pelirrubia.

-oh…pues…-

Yui me interrumpió y hablo-no tienes que dar una respuesta ahora! Si quieres me la puedes dar luego!-dijo, "lo voy a pensar, aunque eso no significa que adore quedarme con Subaru.

-pero sabes algo Saki?-dijo, yo negué con la cabeza y ella siguió-se dice que en este mundo todos se enamoraran de ti.

"no es verdad…tener un sueño así… ¿quiero ser amada por todos?" "¿un sueño? ¿Esto en verdad es un sueño? ¿Los sueños duran tanto?" me cuestionaba, por lo que yo sabía no hay sueños tan largos, "pero si es así, y este sueño es tan largo, significa que debo estar durmiendo, y si estoy durmiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?"

-…ha llegado la noche ¿¡cómo se atreve a interrumpirnos!?-dice exaltada Yui, "es la primera vez que la veo así" pienso-¡no debería de existir más que la puesta de sol!.

-por cierto…¿es normal que el tiempo cambie al azar?-le pregunto, aún tengo algunas preguntas que no tienen respuesta.

-sí. Nadie sabe que vendrá-dijo-un "titular" como nosotros podemos cambiarlo pero, hay una regla que dice que no podemos cambiarlo sin una buena razón.

"¿titulares?" me pregunte confundida, ya con esta son como 3.399.000 de preguntas sobre este mundo, "tardaría años en saber todas las respuestas" pensé, dando un suspiro.

-aunque me gustaría seguir charlando contigo, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Yui, dando un largo suspiro, para luego levantarse de la mesa.

-ah…yo también tengo que irme-dije también levantándome de la mesa, de repente me agarro sueño, "que extraño, también duermo en los sueños?" "ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, no eh dormido desde que llegue a este mundo, tal vez estoy cansada" pensé.

-no podrás irte a la torre del reloj en ese estado-dijo Yui con una sonrisa-descansa aquí en el castillo-concluyo.

-creo que lo hare-dije también con una sonrisa, solo que la mía era una de dormida.

-Reiji, llévala al cuarto de invitados!-ordeno a ese bruto-como dije antes tengo asuntos que atender y por eso no puedo estar con vos-dijo apenada.

-si!-fue lo único que pronuncio ese bastardo con orejas.

-adentro del castillo, en algún pasillo-

Estaba caminado cundo de repente me tambaleo y Reiji me agarra del brazo…

-ten cuidado. Puedes tropezarte-dijo con un deje de preocupación falsa.

-eso no te incumbe. Déjame-dije, zafándome de su agarre.

-eso ya lo sé!-dijo, volviendo me a agarrar y empujandome hacia la pared, yo solté un gemido de dolor, "como dije, es solo un bruto"-pero, a la reina le agradas y es por eso que no puedo hacer nada, si fuera por mí ya te habría echado, como la salvaje que eres!

-yo salvaje?, si yo soy salvaje, vos sos la reina blanca!-dije enfadada, "como me saca de quicio ese bastardo", me zafe de su agarre una vez más, luego seguimos caminando un poco más hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera, pintada de blanco.

-usa este cuarto-dijo.

Yo aún enfadada, entre, cerrando la puerta en su cara, "se lo merece" pensé frustrada y al mismo tiempo con el orgullo en el cielo.

La habitación, en la que me encontraba, constaba de una cama matrimonial, unos muebles, en conclusión, una habitación normal, aunque claro que con toques de la realeza, pero nada muy especial.

Después de verificar como era la habitación, me tire de bomba a la cama, era tan suave y mullida, que me sentí somnolienta de repente, luego mis parpados fueron cediendo al sueño…pero antes de poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pensé…

"si esto en verdad es un sueño, quiero despertar en este instante" "lo único que quiero es volver a ver a mi mama"

-en el sueño de Saki-

De un momento a otro, me encontraba en un desierto, el piso era todo de arena, mientras que el cielo, si es que se le puede llamar así, era de varios colores como violeta, rosa, amarillo, verde, azul, para ponerlo más resumido era de muchos colores.

-…-me quede callada con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza-¿e-estoy soñando dentro de un sueño?-pregunte, más para mí misma, bueno no hay nadie más que yo así que…

-así es-respondió alguien a mi pregunta, yo me sorprendí, "como es que había alguien además de mí, y yo no me di cuenta?" pensaba.

-¿¡quién está ahí!?-fue lo único que logre formular.

Luego de unos momentos apareció un chico, un poco más alto que yo, creo, ya que estaba flotando, pelo color violeta, pero era un violeta tan oscuro que parecía negro, su pelo llegaba hasta los hombros y lo tenía atado en una pequeña colita, pude notar que lo tenía hasta los hombros gracias a algunos mechones de pelo suelto, ojos negros, usaba una camisa blanca con detalles en negro, arriba un chaleco negro con detalles en dorado y por ultimo unos pantalones negros, claro y también unos zapatos negros, "ya me estoy cansando de ese color".

-soy Yoshi, un incubu*1 que crea pesadillas-dijo aquel chico, supuestamente llamado Yoshi.

-¿i-incubu?-dije con una gotita en la cabeza-otro extraño más se suma a la lista…lo que esperaba de un sueño-dije con sarcasmo, pude ver que puso una sonrisa, para luego abrir la boca y decir…

-un "sueño" si eso es lo que crees está bien-dijo con burla aquel chico, yo por mi parte me moleste, como dije soy muy enojona, pero es mi naturaleza.

-dices lo mismo que Subaru ¿Qué tratas de decir?-dije súper re contra furiosa, "ya estoy cansada de que me oculten tantas cosas, quiero saber!"

-nada, este es un sueño-dijo agachando la cabeza para verme con una sonrisa

"es un sueño" esa voz…es la que escuche la vez que Subaru me conto sobre este mundo.

-es…¿ tú? ¿¡eres el culpable de este sueño!?-dije o mejor dicho grite.

-no exactamente…tu solamente viniste por accidente en este mundo-dijo, iba a hablar pero el volvió a tomar la palabra-será divertido tenerte en este mundo…-dijo con na sonrisa burlona.

-eres un demonio-dije en forma de ofensa.

-soy Yoshi, peor que un demonio-dijo-los demonios envían a las personas al infierno. Yo las envió a los sueños…

-tu puedes despertar de los sueños. No son como el infierno-dije, "yo lo sé una vez estuve allí casi y me cocino viva, ya entiendo porque muchas razas viven en el mundo humano en vez de allí en el infierno, en el solo viven los vejetes, que ya están en sus años dorados y no quieren hacer nada más que recostarse en un sillón a hacer quien sabe qué".

Mientras yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, él estaba en silencio, hasta de pronto levanto su mano dirigida a algún lugar de ese "cielo", para luego decir…

-¿Qué crees que hay más allá de los sueños?-me dijo, yo lo pensé un poco antes de responder, hasta que por fin dije…

-nada, solo despiertas y ya-esa fue mi respuesta simple y corta.

-muy bien, una vez que despierta solo está la realidad-dijo agarrándome del hombro…

-fin del sueño-

Las últimas palabras que pude escuchar, antes de despertar fueron, "los sueños son aterradores porque tienen fin" "lo entenderás muy pronto, Saki".

Luego de esas palabras fui incorporándome lentamente, abrí los ojos con pesadez. Primero no entendía bien en donde estaba, pero luego me acorde que me había quedado en el castillo porque en primera: tenía tanto sueña que hasta me habría podido quedar dormida arriba de la mesa y en segunda: ya estaba de noche.

-aún sigo aquí-dije, para luego dar un muy largo suspiro.

Después de desperezarme, me pare y acomode mis ropas. Sali de la habitación, "mejor me voy, ya que no le avise a Subaru que me quedaba en este castillo" "aunque…no creo que este preocupado" pensé.

Camine un rato más por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala en la que conocí a Yui.

Ahí se encontraba como la otra vez sentada en su trono, con su hermoso vestido.

-hola!-salude, ella volteo para ver quién era la persona que le había hablado, para luego poner una sonrisa y decir…

-¡hola, Saki-chan!-dijo energéticamente, luego cambio su expresión, antes era una energética y ahora una seria, me miro de arriba abajo y dijo por fin-sigues usando la misma ropa que ayer?...

-eh…pues sí, no tengo otra ropa además de esta-dije cabizbaja.

-oh, ya veo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Se paró de su asiento y bajo hasta donde estaba yo-ven conmigo te prestare uno de mis vestidos.

No me dejo responder, pues me agarro de la mano y me condujo hasta, lo que pienso yo, su habitación, esta era muy infantil, pero lo pase de largo y dirigí mi mirada a ella.

-bueno, que color te quedaría bien?…-dijo y luego puso cara pensativa

-no ti-

-ya se el verde!-dijo interrumpiéndome, corrió hasta su armario y lo revolvió, luego de unos segundos saco uno-este es perfecto, tomo póntelo.

-c-claro-dije.

Ella me guio hasta un lugar en el cual pude cambiarme, me lo puse y me mire al espejo era realmente bonito.

La parte de arriba era blanca y llegaba hasta las costillas, mientras que la de abajo empezaba en donde terminaba la parte blanco, y comenzaban unas líneas horizontales de color verde manzana y blanco, llegaba hasta ocho dedos arriba de la rodilla, luego tenía una calza blanca, que llegaba entre la mitad de la rodilla y el talón, por último los zapatos que siempre uso.

-ya estás?-me pregunto Yui desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-si!-dije.

-bueno, entonces sal mujer-dijo.

Salí de donde estaba y ella se me quedo viendo, me sentía tan incómoda, aunque debo decir que el vestido era hermoso.

-sabía que esos colores, te iban a quedar bien!-dijo muy feliz la pelirrubia.

-gracias-dije yo con una media sonrisa.

-como quisiera que te quedaras pero, tengo tantas cosas que hacer-dijo decepcionada.

-no te preocupes, otro día te vengo a visitar! Y ya que estoy te traigo el vestido-dije, tratando de animarla

-tienes razón, bueno entonces nos vemos-dijo-sabes salir del castillo o quieres que te acompañe?.

-no, está bien-dije negando con las manos.

-ya fuera del castillo-

Me fui rápido, pues no quería molestarla más, "ella es tan bueno y en sima me dio este precioso vestido" pensé súper feliz de tener una buena amistad con Yui.

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí llega el capi de hoy, como ya se dieron cuenta este capitulo esta mas dedicado a Yui y Saki n.n**

**aclaraciones:**

**1***_un incubu es un espíritu o demonio que tienes relaciones sexuales con la mujeres, bajo la apariencia de un hombre.

**y bueno eso es todo...**

**¡hasta la próxima! (*^.^*)/**


	8. De compras

**holiss! como están compadres xD estoy de vuelta n.n me inspire mucho en este capitulo, y me disculpo por anticipación si por ahi tenga faltas de ortografia, ya que cuando escribía el capi estaba escuchando música xD y siento mucho la espero es que tenia flojera y no quería escribir xD**

**respuesta a reviews:**

**Andrea Sakamaki_**que bueno que el capi anterior te aya gustado, eso me alegro :D sobre la pareja mira en la descripción del fic y luego me cuentas xD en realidad por ahora no se me a ocurrido ningún otro fic pero si de alguna manera saco inspiración, tal vez haga uno n.n a santa pues aun no le pido nada ya que tengo bastante tiempo para pensar ademas de que hace un montón que no pido regalos. puf, que largo se volvió esta respuesta xD y lo ultimo (eso espero xD) espero te guste este capi.

**misaki_**aww, estoy tan feliz de tener una nueva lectora \*^.^*/ me encanta que te encante y no te preocupes no te voy a matar (por ahora) okno xD. y como dije en la respuesta anterior mira en la descripción del fic y luego me cuentas n.n y claro que voy a continuar nunca dejaría un fic abandonado. espero te guste este capi también! ;D

**HNKNA ni DL me pertenece, sino...**

**y bueno los dejo de aburir...**

* * *

Ya ha pasado 1 mes, o eso creo, ya que el tiempo es distinto que en mi mundo. He descubierto varias cosas, y otras que aún no les tengo respuesta.

Con el poco tiempo que llevo en este mundo, me he hecho muy unida a algunas personas.

Como siempre, con Yui-chan, nos llevamos de maravilla, ya que las dos somos mujeres, y…bueno ustedes entienden.

Reiji, que puedo decir, nos llevamos…peor que antes, no sé si se podría decir que antes nos llevábamos mejor, ja, como si eso fuera cierto.

Con Subaru-kun, no he podido hablar mucho con él, pero hemos mejorado nuestra relación, ya que antes ni me dirigía una palabra, y si lo hacía, lo hacía con irritación, pero ahora no hace eso, es fantástico…ok, me emociono por nada.

Carla-nii-san y Shin-nii-san, me empezaron a tratar mejor y por alguna razón, que no entiendo, me dicen nee-chan, y me tratan como a una hermana menor, sin olvidar, que a mí también se me vino la costumbre de llamarlos nii-san

Con Ayato-kun y Shu-san…bueno hace rato que no los veo, al parecer tienen mucho trabajo, como los integrantes de la mafia.

A ver…ah, sí, con Kanato-kun, aunque no lo crean, nos volvimos muy unidos, y no dimos cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, a los dos nos gustan las cosas dulces, somos enojones, amos los peluches, y entre otras cosas, la conclusión es que me llevo muy bien con Kanato, claro sin dejar de lado a Yui-chan.

Hace ya rato había estado caminando por el bosque, en busca de Kanato. Teníamos planeado hacerle una sorpresa ha Yui-chan, ya que ha estado ocupada con su trabajo, y queríamos que se relaje un poco, pero hace ya, creo yo, una hora que lo estoy buscando, si lo se estoy exagerando.

-oh?-se escuchó una voz, yo levante la vista, viendo a mis "nii-san" y a un chico que jamás había visto.

Era alto, eso no me sorprende, su pelo era de color marrón-rojizo, sus ojos eran del mismo color que el titán (Ayato), usaba un sombrero negro, por el cual sobresalían unas pequeñas orejas de gato, del mismo color que su pelo, además claro, una cola. Tenía unos pantalones negros, una camisa sin mangas, en los costados tenía como unas tiras verticales blancas; la camisa terminaba con esta forma (vvv), era de color bordo oscuro, una chaqueta negra arriba, y por ultimo unos zapatos marrones.

-nee-chan, pero…¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Carla con su tono de hermano mayor, mezclado con alegría.

-ah! Carla-nii y Shin-nii!-dije acercándome a ellos con una sonrisa-cómo están?.

-jajja, no evadas la pregunta y responde-dijo Shin, "mier-, me conocen muy bien" pensé.

-bueno, pues…-

-ya! Dilo de una vez-dijo Carla.

-está bien, está bien, no te alteres-dije moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro-estaba buscando a Kanato.

-ah, ya veo-dijo Shin-Saki, te queremos preguntar algo…

Esto es malo, muy malo ellos nunca me llaman por mi nombre.

De repente los dos me agarraron de las mejillas, Carla de la mejilla derecha y Shin de la izquierda, para luego decir…

-vos, estas saliendo con Kanato?-preguntaron al unísono, yo me sorprendí por su pregunta, pero luego dije…

-no, solo somos mejores amigos, igual que con Yui-chan-dije tranquila y con una media sonrisa.

-ah, ya veo, espero no me mientas-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Al parecer no tenían planeado decirlo al mismo tiempo, pues se miraron unos segundos, mientras que yo no me pude aguantar más la risa y explote…

-JAJJA!-me reía yo, ellos me miraron, luego se volvieron a mirar, y se empezaron a reír conmigo.

"me encanta estar con ellos es, como decirlo…ah, ya se, es fantástico y divertido" pensé, en el momento, en el cual nos dejamos reír.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que el chico que estaba detrás de nosotros se nos acercó y dijo…

-¿huh? ¿es una amiga de Shin y Carla?-pregunto el chico.

-eh?...se podría decir que sí, pero nosotros la tratamos más como a una hermana-dijo Shin- además es una forastera.

-su nombre es Saki-dijo esta vez Carla.

-oh~ una forastera-dijo el peli rojizo 1*, de repente se acercó un poco más a mí y…me olfateo!?-no importa, hueles muy bien, es un olor raro, como ha…mango y frutilla.

"p-pero…¿¡quién se pone a olfatear a la gente!?" "eso sí que me enoja y además, que es eso, de que huelo ha mango y frutilla?" pensaba, lo se mi reacción es rara, pero…bueno, en realidad no puedo explicarlo, por ahora dejemos eso de lado y volvamos a la realidad…

-él es nuestro amigo, Raito-dijo Carla.

-gusto en conocerte, Alice-chan-dijo con una sonrisa seductora, para luego guiñar un ojo.

-en primera no me llamo Alice, me llamo Saki-dije, con el ceño fruncido.

Shin me miro, como pidiéndome que lo deje seguir, a lo cual asentí y me calle…

-Raito, vive en el parque de diversiones-dijo Shin.

Yo me quede pensando, hasta que se me vino a la mente las palabras de Subaru, "el castillo de corazones, el parque de diversiones y la mansión del sombrerero, están luchando por obtener el poder".

-¿no se encuentran en disputa el parque de diversiones y los sombrereros?-pregunte, más curiosa que preocupada-¿es correcto que se lleven tan bien?.

Al parecer mi comentario, los sorprendió, pues esas eran sus expresiones, de sorpresa. Todo está en silencio hasta que Raito hablo…

-probablemente, solo soy un estafador y ellos unos guardianes a sueldo ¿cierto?-dijo él, después pude escuchar como Carla y Shin decían "cierto!"-no hay nada en el contrato que diga que no podemos "fraternizar con el enemigo". Pero el viejo y el sombrerero tienen una mala relación.

-sí, tiene razón, nee-chan-dijo Shin.

-es mucho más que contiendas. El viejo realmente odia al sombrerero-prosiguió el peli rojizo-incluso yo quiero acabarlo después de lo que izo.

"¿tanto así..?" "bueno, por lo menos quiero saber qué es lo que izo, me da curiosidad".

-quiero saber…-dije, tomando la atención de todos los presentes-¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Qué sucedió?.

-…Mary Gowland-dijo Raito cabizbaja.

-¿…Mary Gowland?-pregunte algo confundida, "acaso, el problema es una mujer?".

-sip. El nombre del viejo es "Mary Gowland"-dijo Raito-aunque le dicen "Ruki".

-al dueño le da vergüenza y lo mantiene en secreto-dijo Shin con una sonrisa.

-nuestro jefe lo divulgo por todo el país-dijo Carla también con una sonrisa.

-Mary Gowland…pfft…es muy gracioso-dije tratando de no explotar de la risa.

-lo sé, lo sé, hehe-volvió a hablar Raito, moviendo las manos-está muy preocupado por ello.

"y…yo que pensé, que era una mujer, pfft" pense divertida.

-aun no has ido al parque de diversiones, ¿no es así?-pregunto de repente el "gato"-el mero nombre del viejo es muy gracioso, pero hay más diversión ahí ¡estas invitada a venir!

-ah~ no tan rápido-dijo Carla.

-nee-chan, no quieres venir mejor a la mansión?-me pregunto Shin.

-h-hey, chicos-dije, tomando la atención de los presentes-no puedo ir con ninguno.

-eh~ vamos Alice-chan, ven al parque de diversiones~-dijo Raito deprimido, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-si~ nee-chan porque no vienes con nosotros a la mansión-dijo Carla, con la misma expresión que Raito.

-es que…como dije antes tenía planeado juntarme con Kanato-kun, y hacerle una sorpresa a Yui-chan-dije rascándome la cabeza

-oh, qué pena, entonces nos vemos-dijo Raito.

Después de eso, me dirigí de vuelta en mi búsqueda para encontrar a Kanato-kun.

-después de unas horas-

Había estado caminando por horas y sin darme cuenta llegue a un acantilado.

Ah~ estaba atardeciendo, se podía apreciar la hermosa puesta de sol, este atardecer me dio nostalgia, pues recordé ese día, en el cual perdí a una persona preciada para mí.

Mientras yo pensaba en "ese día", se me vino a la mente una canción, la cual re presentaba todo lo que sentía. Sin pensarlo dos veces me propuse en cantarla…

~Las estaciones del año cambian~

~Y nuestro lazo se rompe más~

~Me aferro a los recuerdos que quedan~

~Así nunca se irán~

~No puedo moverme por el peso del dolor~

~De aquello que no te dije~

~Sentía aun tu presencia en un sueño cálido~

~Pero al despertar vi que al final te perdí~

~Y até ese dolor justo en mi corazón~

~Mientras veo el color de la tarde en dispersión~

~Creo que hoy mi alma está llena de aflicción y~

~Volara, volara, volara…~

~Más allá del horizonte en el lejano mar~

~Una parte de mi esencia para ti he de liberar~

~Nuestros lazos jamás van a poder desatar y~

~Volando van, volando van, volando…~

Esta canción representaba todo lo que sentí y siento, al recordar ese triste día, sé muy bien que en parte fue mi culpa, por dejar que el haga una barrera y no me deje pasar, si tan solo hubiera insistido, si tan solo ese día le hubiera acompañado…

~Algún día este cruel sentimiento se irá~

~Y tan solo en silencio lento se desvanecerá~

~Aunque sé que mi alma nunca te olvidará y~

~Volara, volara, volara…~

~No podre liberar del dolor mi corazón~

~Pero siempre en mi alma estarás y serás mi razón~

~Cuando la lluvia cae se lleva la aflicción y~

~Volando va, volando va, volando…~

Termine de cantar, ya se había hecho de noche y tenía que volver a la torre, mañana buscaría a Kanato y le haríamos la sorpresa a Yui-chan.

-qué bello cantas. Es una canción triste-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era Shu el que me había hablado-pero, ¿por esa razón lloras?

Me sorprendí, y lleve una de mis manos a mis cachetes, era cierto estaba llorando, pero ¿cuando empecé a llorar?.

-¿eh?...no, no es por la canción mi llanto-dije cabizbaja, haciendo que mi flequillo, tapara mis ojos.

Estaba tan deprimida y débil en este momento, no quería que él me viera así, pero no lo podía evitar.

De repente sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban con dulzura, era Shu; yo correspondí el abrazo, y empecé a sollozar.

-aunque no sé qué es lo que te entristeció, solo puedo decirte que no te preocupes-dijo el acariciándome la cabeza-además no me gusta verte llorar.

Luego de decir esas palabras, me separo un poco de él y me seco las lágrimas con suma delicadeza.

-gracias Shu-dije brindándole una sonrisa, para luego separarme de él.

-qué bueno que estés mejor-dijo también brindándome una sonrisa cálida-¿puedo saber el porqué de tus lagrimas?

"eso no quiero decírselo, no quiero que sepa, lo siento Shu, pero tengo un límite de información y este es el límite" pensé.

-no, no puedes-dije fría y cortadamente-nos vemos, troll~.

-ash. Algún día tendrás que decirme-dijo.

Yo solamente negué con la cabeza, y levante mi mano en señal de despedida…

-hasta entonces, este día nunca existió y vos nunca me viste en este lugar-dije, para luego marcharme, lo último que pude oír fue, "créeme ese día llegara antes de lo que esperas".

-al día siguiente-

Me había despertado, me di una ducha y me cambie, me puse una remera sin mangas blanca, que tenía escrito con negro y con diferentes tipos de letra, la palabra "Love". Una pollera con vuelo rosa, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla; en la parte de abajo de la pollera, tenía unos detalles en negro; unas botas cortas, hasta el medio de entre la rodilla y el talón, negras.

Me peine el pelo y me lo ate en dos pequeñas coletas bajas, las cuales deje recargar sobre mi hombro, me puse dos horquillas blancas de los dos lados para sostener mi flequillo.

Agarre una bolsa, metí en vestido que me había prestado Yui-chan la vez pasada -el cual no le pude devolver- salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al despacho de Subaru.

-ya en el despacho de Subaru-

-hola, Subaru-kun!-dije energéticamente.

-hola, saki-dijo-… ¿vas algún lado?.

-pues se podría decir que si, voy a ver a kanato-dije con una media sonrisa-… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

-ya la hiciste-dijo burlón.

-eh…entonces… ¿puedo preguntarte una pregunta más, sin contar esta?-dije divertida, pues había ganado el juego, gracias a mi astucia (notan mi sarcasmo).

-hump. Claro, no tienes que preguntar si puedes, solo hazlo-dijo, sacando su mirada de los papeles -que estaban en su escritorio- para mirarme.

-bueno… ¿por casualidad, no sabes donde esta Kanato-kun?-pregunte, mirándolo con esperanza.

-si no estoy equivocado, debe de estar en la tienda de dulces que hay, creo que se llama "sweet heart"-dijo volviendo su mirada a los papeles.

-gracias, por decirme…aunque-dije, jugando con mis manos-…¿Dónde queda eso?.

-tch. Está en la ciudad, justo ubicada en la plaza del centro, no te vas a confundir-dijo-es la única tienda, más llamativa.

-gracias. Me salvaste-dije haciendo una leve reverencia, para luego marcharme.

-en la ciudad-

Era gigante, claro en donde yo vivía, también era un lugar grande, pero, no me había imaginado, que en este lugar hubiera algo tan grande.

Habían varias casas, locales, parques, lo que no había eran edificios, pero así, sin edificios, hacia a la ciudad aún más hermosa de lo que era.

Después de caminar un poco más, admirando las casas y distrayéndome en varias tiendas, llegue en donde me había indicado Subaru-kun. 2*

Era una pequeña tienda, de tres colores, el de arriba era rosa, el del medio era amarillo y en de abajo era marrón. Tenía un letrero bien rustico-de madera-con el nombre de la tienda "sweet heart", una puerta de madera claro, y una ventana también de madera.

Por la ventana se podían apreciar varios dulces, tortas decoradas con frutillas, duraznos, kiwis, etc, dulces, como paletas, chupetines, caramelos, chocolates-blanco y negro-, tantas cosas habían que se me es imposible nombrarlas todas.

Pude apreciar que dentro de la tienda había alguien, pero no cualquier persona, sino el chico a quien buscaba Kanato-kun…

Entre a la tienda con paso rápido, e hacia donde estaba Kanato…

-kanato!-grito, el volteo a donde estaba yo, tenía toda la cara llena de dulces, se veía tan tierno.

-shaki…domdehs…ehstuvihstem…ayshem? (traducción: Saki, donde estuviste ayer?)-dijo Kanato con dulces en la boca.

-eso mismo te tendría que preguntar yo-dije-sí, para su información, si lo podía entender-.

Me senté al frente suyo, la mesa en donde estábamos sentados, era de metal, con adornos, era negra y arriba tenía vidrio.

-jaja, bueno en realidad me había perdido en la ciudad-dijo Kanato, riendo con nerviosidad.

-ah~-suspire-bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos, y podemos hacerle el regalo a Yui-chan.

-si! Tienes razón-dijo, alzando el puño en señal de afirmación-pero…¿Qué vamos ha hacer?.

-ah…buena pregunta-dije, desanimada con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime-creo que…primero tendríamos que saber que le gusta.

-tienes razón, deberíamos anotarlo-dijo Kanato, sacando una hoja y una lapicera con un osito, de quien sabe dónde.

-toma, puedes anotarlo aquí-dijo entregándome la hoja y la lapicera.

-gracias-dije, para luego aceptar las cosas.

-a ver, le gusta el té, obvio-dije como si fuera gran cosa, cosa que no era.

-sí, eso ya lo sé-dijo Kanato con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza-pero ahora que lo pienso, también le gusta, el jamón cocido.

-y…¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte algo extrañada, ya que no lo sabía.

-pues…si te fijas bien, en las fiestas de té y en los bailes siempre, pero siempre hay algo que tenga jamón.

-oh-dije yo, para luego ponerme a pensar en que otra cosa más-ya se!.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kanato con curiosidad.

-bueno, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero si se me ocurrió una idea-dije-que tal si hacemos, un picnic, y también podemos hacer como un menú, donde este todo.

-oh, buena idea-dijo el peli lila-pero…primero hay que saber sus gustos!

-ok, ok, sigamos pensando-dijo moviendo mis manos.

A ver, llevamos:

-jamón cocido.

-té de durazno. Me acabo de acordar que es su favorito.

De repente, como que mi mano se empezó a mover sola y a escribir miles de cosas…

-torta.

-panqueques.

-mini pizzas.

-queso

-ensalada.

-helado.

-jugo de mango y naranja.

Y listo todas las ideas. Luego de leer lo que había escrito, se lo pase a Kanato…

-sí creo que esto servirá-dijo mirando la hoja-pero son muchas cosas, podríamos hacer esto, servimos mini pizzas de jamón y queso, con jugo de mango y naranja y ensalada de algo. Para el postre, torta helada, con panqueques y té helado de durazno.

-es una muy buena idea, vamos a comprar las cosas y a buscar donde hacer el picnic-dije, levantándome de la mesa.

-si!-dijo, para después también levantarse de la mesa.

-vos busca el lugar en donde hacer el picnic, y yo los ingredientes-dijo.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, nos separamos, y fuimos cada quien en busca de lo que son faltaba: un lugar y los ingredientes.

-en alguna parte de la ciudad-

Me encontraba dentro de una tienda bastante bonita. En este local vendían todo tipo de tés y de jugos, me decidí en buscar lo que necesitaba.

El local estaba pintado de y decorado de 4 colores distintos entre si; el color de la pared en donde estaba el recibidor, el cual estaba en el fondo, (aviso que la tienda una forma rectangular, algo así: [ ]) era de color rosa, la del lado izquierdo, era de color marrón, del lado derecho naranja claro, y en del frente era de color roja.

Tenía varios adornos, como flores en jarrones, macetas, lámparas de la época victoriana, cuadros modernos, etc.

Después de observar con detenimiento el local me decidí en ir al recibidor, en el cual me atendió una chica.

Su pelo era de color marrón oscuro, tirando a negro. Tenía una mini colita, un poco desordenada; parecía de unos 20 años, usaba el uniforme del trabajo, el cual consistía en una pollera rallada color turquesa y una camisa blanca, manga corta, con botones negros, y un moño del mismo color que la pollera. Lo que llevaba como calzado no se lo pude ver, ya que ella estaba detrás del recibidor. 3*

-buenos días, señorita!-dijo con una sonrisa-¿que está buscando?.

-buenos días!-conteste-estoy buscando té de durazno y si se puede también jugo de mango y naranja.

Vi como la chica asintió, y se puso a rebuscar por todo el lugar; después de revolver toda la tienda, vi que se dirigió, creo yo, al almacén.

Volvió unos minutos después, con el jugo y el té, yo puse una sonrisa y dije…

-veo que al fin lo encontró-dije con una sonrisita.

-sí! Siento la espera-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-jaja, no te preocupes-dije moviendo mi mano de arriba para abajo.

-esta bien!-dijo energéticamente, para luego meter en bolsas las cosas que le había pedido.

Me las entrego y me fui, ahora solo faltaba ir a un lugar en el cual vendieran cosas saladas.

-en alguna otra parte de la ciudad-

Hace poco me había dirigido en mi viaje en encontrar un lugar con comida salada, pero aún no he podido encontrar uno.

No podía dejar de pensar si Kanato ya habría encontrado un lugar, o si ya se había ido de vuelta al castillo.

De repente vi salir de una tiendo a un chico pelirrojo, el cual tenía en las manos y en la boca, muchos, pero muchas takoyakis, después de observar un poco más me di cuenta, que no era más que el mismísimo Ayato.

-Ayato...digo titán!-dije llamando su atención, cuando se dio vuelta, me empecé a reír, ya que parecía un niñito con todos los takoyakis qu tenía en la boca.

-ah, hola chibi-chan!-dijo acercándose a mí.

-eh? Chibi-chan?-pregunte, también acercándome a él-de donde sacas esos apodos?.

-que haces aquí?-pregunto ignorando completamente mi comentario anterior.

-oh, estoy buscando ingredientes-dije.

-quieres que te ayude?-pregunto.

Estaba sorprendida, ya que él no solía ser tan amable conmigo, así que aproveche y acepte su oferta…

* * *

**y...que les parecio, a mi personalmente, fue uno de los capis que mas me gusto, pero no se ustedes.**

**La canción que aparece se llama hirari hirari; este es el link: www. youtube watch?v =_ NbIoJEwosU (saquen los espacios)**

**amo esta cancion y espero a ustedes también les guste.**

**aclaraciones:**

**1*_**puse peli rojizo, ya que no sabia que poner, pues tampoco iba a poner el peli marrón-rojizo, oh tal vez si quedaba bien pero...bueh

**2*_** puse la imagen de la ciudad en mi perfil, si la quieren ver.

**3*_**acuérdense que las personas en este mundo, a excepción de la reina, el sombrerero, etc. no tienen cara, osea que o tienen ojos, pero si nariz, orejas, etc.

**auto publicidad: en mi otro fic que se llama "secretos", subí un capi en el cual puse el link de una cosita que hice para ese fic, si quieren saber, que esperan!**

**reviews?**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! (*^.^*)/**


	9. este cap no tiene nombre xD

**hola...ya volví! por favor bajen los cuchillos y las armas T.T no me maten, ni yo pensé que tardaría tanto, espero que me perdonen T.T**

**les prometo que voy a tratar de subir mas pronto la próxima vez, ademas de que este capi es corto, pues ya quería subirlo y me quedo un poquitin cortito xD bueno espero les guste...**

**respuesta a reviews:**

**Andrea Sakamaki_**siempre me animan tus comentarios a seguir y por eso ¡arigatooo! y si, yo también siento lo mismo con algunos fics que adoro, pero esa es la triste verdad *se pone a llorar* xD y bueno espero no me mates, en verdad no creí que tardaría tanto en subir otro capi, ¡espero te guste el cap!

**HNKNA ni DL no de mi propiedad, solamente la oc y el argumento...**

**bueno los dejo de aburrir...**

**luz**

**cámara**

**diabolik lovers**

* * *

Ya llevábamos un rato caminando por la ciudad, habíamos conseguido casi todos las cosas que necesitaba, solo me falta el maldito helado. Tenia el bizcochuelo, la crema, el chocolate, etc. Lo único que falta en esta lista no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que…

El helado.

Seguro estarán pensando, "bah, pero si es facilísimo encontrar helado", les informo amigos míos, que no es tan fácil como parece, claro había encontrado helados de distintos sabores, pero no eran helados comunes.

Algunos eran mas asquerosos que otros, por ejemplo…había uno el cual se llamaba Haggis, no me van a creer de que estaba hecho…su sabor (aclaro que no lo probé me lo conto el vendedor) era a…intestino de oveja, puag…era un asco, "¿Cómo pueden hacer helados así?", ahora que lo pienso me desvié del tema, la cosa era que yo buscaba un sabor en especial, el cual era…

El de tiramisú.

Lo malo es que aún no lo podía encontrar, creo ya se dije esa frase muchas veces.

Metida en mis pensamientos, ajena de todo lo que me rodeaba, sin prestarle atención a nada, estaba hasta que pude sentir que alguien me toco el brazo, me gire para estar frente a frente con Ayato, estábamos a escasos centímetros, nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaba, y en un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver como se sonrojo levemente, para luego desviar la mirada y señalar la tienda que estaba detrás nuestro.

Estaba confundida y atónita en ese mismo momento, "él…¿él se sonrojo?" pensaba, para mi sorpresa yo no estaba sonrojado, vi como me miro por el rabillo del ojo, y en sus ojos pude ver…¿frustración? Y ¿tristeza?.

Nos habíamos quedado en un silencio incomodo, ya estaba me estaba cansando, así que decidí romper el silencio…

-y que era lo que me querías decir?-pregunte mirándolo con una leve sonrisa y un deje de curiosidad.

Suspiro y me contesto-que en esa tienda me pareció ver el helado que querías-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, para que mirara el local que teníamos al frente.

Era cierto lo que decía; pude ver que fuera del lugar había un pizarrón, de esos que están en el piso, el cual tenia los distintos sabores de helado que había: vainilla (N/A: ese sabor no puede faltar xD), y devuelta estaba ese de haggis, "en tan famoso?", y el más importante, tengan en cuenta que me saltee unos cuantos sabores, pero si los decía todos no terminaría jamás, ya que eran como 10.000.000 de sabores, ok exagero, volviendo al tema el sabor que tanto estaba buscando estaba ahí escrito: tiramisú.

-Ayato-dije, el me miro, yo puse una carita de perro mojado y dije-podes ir vos a comprar el helado?.

-c-claro-dijo dirigiéndose a la tienda. Pude ver que para en seco antes de entrar y me pregunto-por qué no vas vos?.

-es que…estoy…estoy, eh, a-asfixiándome-dijo lo último como una pregunta.

-asfixiándote?-pregunto divertido.

-eh, si, es que hay mucha gente y no puedo…-me calle, se me habían acabado las ideas, lo volvía a mirar poco con suplica.

-está bien, por lo menos me divertiste un poco-dijo retomando su camino hacia la tienda.

Salí del bulto de gente y me senté en una banca blanca, me quede un rato ahí, mirando el cielo, lleno de nubes blancas y esponjosas; me quede un rato así, hasta que sentí que alguien me tiraba de mi pollera, me volteé y pude ver a una niña pequeña de por lo menos uno años, pelo color chocolate, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas de vestir negras y carterita de jean.

-onee-san, no quiere comprar una manzana?-me pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

-claro! Tienes suerte ya que amo las manzanas!-dije con entusiasmada, pude ver que el rostro de la niña se ilumino, me entrego la manzana, roja mi favorita, y yo por supuesto le entregue el dinero.

-que tenga un buen día!-dije con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Esa pequeña me izo acordar a mi hermana, cierto, no lo había comentado tengo una hermana mayor, es adorable, amable y cariñosa, pero a pesar de ser todo eso tiene una personalidad terrible, no la hagas enojar, porque sino se convierte en el diablo mismo, yo ya lo he experimentado y créanme no es recomendable hacerla enojar, al parecer las dos sacamos los genes de nuestra mama, me refiero a que las tres somos bien enojonas.

Bueno como iba contando, mi hermana mayor, la cual se llama Akira, tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rosa pastel, siempre lo lleva atado en un rodete, sus ojos son de color verde manzana. Ya hace un año que se fue a la universidad a estudiar medicina, y ahora cumplió los 19 en agosto (N/A: el cumpleaños de su hermana fue antes de ir a Wonderland, ahora estaría como en Octubre), como quisiera verla de vuelta e igual a mama.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, era Ayato, seguro ya habrá comprado el helado.

-chibi, te dije que no te fueras-dijo irritado.

-no ve fui, solo me senté lejos del local, pero no me fui-me defendí.

El me miro en forma de reproche y luego suspiro-vamos antes de q-

Lo interrumpió el cambio de tiempo, hace rato estaba de día y ahora ya era de noche, "como odio esto" pensé, no me malinterpreten, amo Wonderland, pero…odio que el tiempo cambio de repente, "¿por qué no puede ser normal?" "aunque si fuera así sería como estar en mi mundo".

-mejor vamos de vuelta a la mansión-dijo arrastrándome.

Me pare en seco y me clave en el piso, para luego decir…

-ve vos, además tengo que ir a la torre no a la mansión-dije con una sonrisa, el asintió, sin hacer más preguntas, y se marchó.

Por mi parte me dirigí en busca de Kanato, el cual después de un rato de búsqueda lo encontré…

-Kanatoo!-grite corriendo hacia él.

-oh! Saki, ya tengo un lugar en donde podemos hacer la fiesta-dije emocionado.

-que bien! Y yo ya tengo todos y cada uno de los ingredientes-dije al igual que él, emocionada.

-eso es perfecto, quieres que lo hagamos mañana?-pregunto.

-si-respondi.

-entonces, nos vemos mañana!-dijo.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero de pronto paro en seco, se volteo, me miro y dijo…

-¿quieres que vayamos juntos?-pregunto.

-mmm…no quiero hacerte problemas-dije rascándome la cabeza-además tengo que hacer algo antes de ir.

-hmpt-pronuncio dudando de mi respuesta-esta bien, pero ten cuidado y no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

-claro papa-dije burlonamente.

Después de decir eso se dio la vuelta y se fue, pude notar que empezó a hablarle a su oso de peluche, eso no me sorprende, pues siempre lo hace.

Seguramente se estarán preguntando, "¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?", verdad?, pues en realidad no es nada, solo quería estar un tiempo sola y pensar.

Salí de la ciudad y me adentre en el bosque, camine un rato hasta quedar perdida, estaba de noche y había una luna llena inmensa, brillaba con hermosura y alumbraba el bosque haciéndolo ver aún más perfecto de lo que era.

De repente algo saco mi vista de la hermosa luna, no me asuste, a lo contrario me dio curiosidad, ¿Qué había sido ese ruido? ¿será una persona o un animal? Esas y muchas más preguntas, eran las que rondaban por mi cabeza.

_"__crac" "crac" _ese ruido de vuelta, solo que esta vez parecía que alguien o algo estaba caminando.

Me gire, y pude ver que alguien, se me acercaba muy rápido y me acorralaba contra un árbol, esto paso en 2,0 segundos.

Esta estupefacta no podía ver la cara de mi agresor, me sentía débil ¿Por qué no me podía mover? Pues por el hecho de que al parecer mi supuesto "agresor", aunque me costara decirlo, era bastante más fuerte que yo.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-escupí fríamente, aunque por dentro sentía miedo, quien sabe que me podría pasar.

El no respondió, se quedó callado, cuando iba a reclamarle de vuelta, la luz de la luna alumbro su rostro y puede ver quien era…era Ayato, eso me alivio, pero me preocupe pensando en ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

-mierda! Ayato, que me vas a matar de un infarto-dije casualmente.

El no respondió, eso izo que me preocupara, levante la vista, él era más alto que yo, pero solo por unos centímetros, ya que yo medio 1.68-era alta, comparado con Yui-chan era demasiado alta, pero con los demás no-y el media 1.74.

Cuando me encontré con sus ojos, lo que vi me desconcertó, pues parecían de un animal hambriento que solo piensa en comida, no tenían sentimientos, emociones o cualquier otra cosa.

Se empezó a acercar, saco sus colmillos, eso me desespero, acaso me iba a morder?.

Se fue acercando hasta quedar en frente a mi cuello, lo lamio, me estremecí, clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello, un dolor punzante recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar una gota de mi sangre, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y lo tire, cuando quería podía ser bastante fuerte.

-¡pero que haces!-grite entre furiosa y melancólica, se preguntaran por que verdad, pero en este momento no les puede decir.

De un momento a otro me empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos, lagrimas amargas, pude ver que entro en razón, ya que antes sus ojos sin vida se convirtieron en unos con cumpla plasmado en ellos.

-y-yo…lo siento…Saki-dijo cabizbaja-yo…no quería pero…siempre en luna llena pasa esto…y-

No lo deje terminar, ya que le pegue una cachetada, dejándole roja la mejilla.

-¡tendrías que tener mas cuidado! ¡sabes lo que te puede pasar por tomar mi sangre!-grite molesta.

-no, no sé lo que me puede pasar si tomo tu sangre-dijo burlonamente-¿que me puede pasar?

Me calle, me quede procesando lo que había dicho hace unos instantes y lo que había dicho Ayato, después de procesar todo bien, me tape la boca, en señal de que no debí haber dicho eso.

-yo…solo olvídate de lo que dije y pídeme disculpas por lo que acabas de hacer-dije notablemente enfadada.

-sí, sí, perdón-dijo sonriendo, suspire.

-vamos, antes de que te vuelvas loco de vuelta-dije riendo.

-claro, pero mejor quédate en la mansión, ya que esta de noche y la torre esta muy lejos-dijo el agarrándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome.

Me zafe de su agarre y dije-yo nunca dije que iría con vos.

-a ver y que vas a hacer? Vas a tardar un montón en llegar-dijo burlón.

-bueno voy a volar hasta la torre-dije orgullosa.

-¿volar?-pregunto asombrado.

-eh…si-dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, buno para mi lo era.

-puedes volar, no sabía eso-dije rascándose la cabeza.

-puff…claro que sí, si soy un dragón, como no voy a volar?-dije riendo.

-bueno, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle-dijo levemente sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-jo, bueno no importa me voy antes de que cambie el tiempo y no pueda dormir-dije frotándome los ojos.

-claro no vemos-dije para luego marcharse.

Suspire, hace ya mucho tiempo que no volaba, pues cuando estaba en mi mundo mi mama me decía que mantuviera mis poderes en secreto, aunque mi hermana y ella no son mis familiares de sangre, ya que me adoptaron-pero aunque sea adoptada la quiero como mi verdadera madre, al igual que mi onee-san, ya que cuando me adoptaron era una recién nacida, no me pregunte quien era mi madre o nada de eso, ya que ni yo ni mi mama lo sabe, pues un día aparecí en la puerta de su casa-ellas a diferencia de mí, son brujas, aunque unas buenas.

Deje de pensar en eso y desplegué mis alas, eran hermosas, tenían unos 3 metros de largo, eran igual a las alas de los murciélagos, solo que las mías eran de varios tonos de azul, mis alas estaban ubicadas entre mis omoplatos.

Despegue y me dirigí directo a la torre, no sin antes sentir la hermosura de volar, era estar libre, sin preocupaciones o problemas. En simples palabras era maravilloso.

La noche se veía preciosa desde las alturas, las estrellas blancas de diferentes tamaños resplandecían en el cielo negro, la luna, ah~…la luna adornada todo el paisaje, era la vista mas hermosa que pude apreciar.

Lástima que ya estaba llegando, aunque si fuera por mí me quedaría en el cielo para siempre…

* * *

**y hasta aquí llega el capi de hoy, que les ****pareció****, espero que les haya gustado, porque aun no se bien como poner las personalidades de los chicos, ademas es mi primera vez escribiendo romance, aunque que un romance light~ espero sus opiniones**

**y bueno...**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! (*^-^*)/**

**P.D: se dan cuenta que este el el primer cap en el cual no pongo aclaraciones?**


	10. Propuesta :3

**holiss! como andan? yo bien :D bueno estoy aqui para darles una propuestas, escuchen (o lean) con atencion:**

**1_se esta acercando navidad y queria darles un regalo.**

**2_ese regalo es un onee-shot *w***

**3_si quieren que les de este prechiocho regalo, por PM me mandan su OC, tiene que estar lo mas detallada posible.**

**4_solo digo que no acepto lemon, (aun no estoy preparada para eso xD)**

**5_si no tienen cuenta en FanFiction, o me ponen la OC en los comet, o me la envian a mi gmail el cual es: agoszacha y me llamo Shira Yuki :3**

**eso es todo ^-^ espero leshaya gustado mi propuesta .**

**¡hasta la próxima! **


	11. PD :3

**holaa! como ustedes saben hice una propuesta, pues...se me olvido poner una insignificante cosilla jiij y estas son...**

**1_**los onee-shot son de romance ok?

**2_**el chicos o sea la parejas de su OC pueden ser de estos animes: Diabolik lovers, Kamigami no asobi, Mekaku city actors o también puede ser un OC suyo :3

**3_**como los animes que hay arriba ninguno de los chicos humanos, así que queda a su criterio si quieren que sea el personaje pero que sea normal o si quieren como están (me refiero con poderes o lo que sea que tenga)

**no se si se entendió bien lo de los chicos pero si no lo entienden me pregunta y se los explico mas detalladamente ^-^**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! (*^.^*)/**


	12. Día de picnic

**holi! se dan cuenta esto es un milagro subí rápido, bueno no tan rápido pero no tarde tanto como la ultima ve jejeje...**

** ¡FELIZ DÍA (atrasado) PARA TODAS LAS MAMAS DEL MUNDO!**

**espero que hayan pasado un feliz día, se lo merecen, porque sin ellas, las que nos cocinan, las que se preocupan por nosotros mas no poder, las que nos quieren, las que nos dieron la vida, no podríamos hacer nada, por eso ¡feliz día!**

**si lo se es cursi pero es que...qué tiene? quería poner algo para ornar a esas grandes mujeres y fin, bueno volvamos a donde nos quedamos, y...donde nos quedamos? así...**

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS: (era eso verdad...?)**

**Andrea Sakamaki_**si lo se tarde mucho, ya no se en que idioma pedir perdón xD pero mira subí temprano el cap, debe de ser un milagro T.T va a llover xD y bueno espero que te guste este asombroso? cap.

**oc_**aww! gracias en serio piensas que mi histoeia es linda? gracias ^.^ que bueno que tenga una nueva lectora eso me hace muy feliz y sí, si lo saque de un manga, el de heart no kuni no alice pero la historia es original mía y del manga solo saco algunas cosillas :3 bueno espero que te guste este asombroso? cap? xD.

**okey los dejo de aburrir con mi monologo..**

**HNKNA y DL no me pertenecen sino...**

* * *

-al día siguiente-

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mis parpados se sentían tan pesados y, aunque quiera seguir durmiendo tenia un compromiso, pero eso no significa que no me pueda desperezar un poco.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ayer. Por alguna razón el troll me acompaño a comprar, cuando estábamos a centímetros por alguna razón, que no entiendo (N/A: no sé si se dieron cuenta pero Saki no es muy buena con temas de amor), se sonrojo, me encontré con Kanato, camine por el bosque, me encontré con el troll, el cual me ataco, "ese bastardo! No se va a zafar de esta!" "cuando lo vea lo voy a matar con una cuchara de madera!" pensé súper furiosa.

Lo dejare pasar por hoy! , ya que tenia cosas mas importantes que matar con una cuchara de madera al troll.

Me destape, me senté y busque con la mirada mi preciado collar, desde que vine a Wonderland nunca me lo saque, era lo único que me recordaba de donde vengo y cual era mi meta: salir de este mundo.

El collar es de bronce, pero ya está viejo no lo parece. En la parte de arriba, la que esta agarrada por la cadena, tenia como si fuera una corona, en los costados un diseño de líneas onduladas y en el centro otros diseños muy hermosos, (N/A: si los se no soy buena describiendo llaves -.-) y bueno luego lo que toda llave tiene, la paleta, y los dientes.

La agarre, me pare y fui directo al espejo como siempre parecía un zombie que cayo por la colina y durmió en los arbustos.

Luego de mirarme en el espejo, me metí al baño con el cometido de bañarme.

Después de estar como una 1:30 en el baño salí y me volví a parar frente al espejo.

Me cepille el pelo, y los ate en una colita alta, me puse las horquillas blancas y abrí el armario, encontrándome con un montón de vestidos, y la razón es porque…

Flashback

-hola yui-chan!-dije acercándome a ella.

-oh, hola Saki-chan-dije brindándome una dulce sonrisa, para luego observarme de pies a cabeza-de vuelta con ese vestido? Que no tienes más?

-pues…no-dije sinceramente.

-jiji, entonces me voy a encargar de eso personalmente-dije con una sonrisa sádica.

Fin de flashback

Y así fue como tengo tanta ropa, suspire para luego sacar las prendas que me iba aponer.

Me las puse mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Llevaba puesto una remera manga corta negra, que tenia una frase en inglés, una pollera a cuadrille de color bordo y un bordo mas claro, me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Unas medias de rayas horizontales blancas y negras, que me llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo que la pollera, unas converse negras con cordones blancos. Por ultimo una gargantilla blanca gruesa, con una rosa en el medio de adorno.

Baje y toque la puerta del despacho de Subaru,…nada…, toque de vuelta y…nada, "le habrá pasado algo?" pensé preocupada.

Abrí la puerta preocupada, para encontrarme con un Subaru dormido arriba de su escritorio, se veía tan tierno.

Me tuve que aguantar las ganas de apretarle los mejillas, es que era tan tierno, pero toda esa dulzura se va cuando despierta.

Deje de mirarlo y busque con la mirada algo en donde escribir. Arriba del escritorio había un lápiz y una hoja, los agarre y escribí…

"Subaru…

Me voy a ir un rato. Vuelvo pronto

Saki."

Lo sé, muy corta pero se entiende. Luego de escribirle me dirigí fuera de la habitación y salí de la torre.

Iba a ir al castillo, yo mantendría a Yui-chan ocupada mientras Kanato hacia los preparativos para la gran sorpresa.

-afuera del castillo-

"Bueno ya estoy aquí, lo único que falta es entrar y listo" pensé para luego suspirar con cansancio, entre y fui directo a la sala de juicio, donde usualmente se encontraba Yui-chan.

Y como lo predije ahí estaba, sentada en su trono de oro sólido y con su hermoso vestido de seda roja. Era un vestido sin manga ni tirantes, el escote era en forma de corazón, con un cinturón negro fino que esta en la cintura, por ultimo su falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Yui-chaaan!-grite corriendo hacia ella, volteo, me miro, se paró, salto de donde estaba, corrió hacia mí, me abrazo y dijo "hola" con una enorme sonrisa y todo eso en solo 0,05 segundos.

-que te trae por aquí?-pregunto ella rompiendo el abrazo lentamente.

-ahh…jaja-reí nerviosamente, ya que no había pensado en que decirle. Lo se soy una idiota con todas las letras.

-hmpt-ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos, claro esta que estaba sospechando por mi reacción.

-no me mires así…solo vine…para…para-dije sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que una se me vino a la cabeza-no se, tal vez vine en un mal momento y no quieras saber.

-no, no viniste en un mal momento y si, si quiero saber-dijo con un pucherito tierno, a la cual yo reí.

-claro, claro vine para…-dije haciendo suspenso.

-para...-repitió ella.

-para…cambiarte el look!-dije levantando las manos, por su pare ella sonrió, era una sonrisa tan grande que hasta parecía de psicópata.

-esto se debe a alguna cosa o…-dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa maniática de su cara, "tal vez le gusta mucho, muchísimo la ropa y mas los cambios de look" pensé con una gotita en la cabeza.

-no, no se debe a nada y además estaba aburrida-dije, y antes de que pudiera hablar continúe-…y por lo que veo vos tampoco te estabas divirtiendo.

Mire para donde seguramente estaría ese maldito conejo, y si, ahí estaba con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía una sola ceja, aunque era muy gracioso trate de contenerme y darle una mirara asesina, para luego volver mi atención a Yui y darle una sonrisa de boca cerrada.

-ok! Vamos rápido!-dijo tirando de mi mano.

Me llevo hasta su habitación, entramos y corrió hasta su armario para después hacerme señas de que me acercara, hice lo que me indico y me acerque, para quedar boquiabierta era…el armario mas grande que vi en toda mi vida, había escuchado hablar de estos roperos pero nunca había visto una en persona.

Estoy segura que todos algunas vez hemos escuchado de esos guardarropas que son como una pequeña habitación e imaginamos tener uno ¿verdad?, pues aquí estoy en la habitación de mi mejor amiga, al frente de su armario-habitación.

El ropero tenia un tapizado de flores rosas pastel con un fondo de color hueso, había todo tipo de prendas, vestidos, remeras, shorts, jean, polleras, también había varios, que digo! Muchos, tipos de zapatos, chatitas (o bailarinas), botas, tacones, sandalias, zapatillas, y muchos otros.

-y me ayudas…o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día-dijo divertida.

-claro, claro vamos a ver que tienes-dije adentrándome con Yui-chan al armario.

-a ver que te parece esto?-me pregunto mostrándome un vestido corto naranja con diseños en blanco.

-humm…no! Eso no, tu sal que yo me encargo-dije arrastrándola fuera del ropero.

-ehhh? Per-no termino su frase ya que le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Solté una risilla y me propuse a buscar algo realmente fabuloso, mientras hacía eso habla con Yui para no aburrirla y no aburrirme yo.

Después de unos 40 minutos aproximadamente termine, era el conjunto que estaba buscando, Salí y la mire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la metí al baño y espere hasta que saliera.

Cuando salió, se veía hermosa, parecía una muñeca, llevaba puesto una remera manga corta blanca con rayas horizontales azules, la remera estaba debajo de la pollera, era una pollera de tiro alto que le llegaba hasta 4 dedos arriba de la rodillas, de color azul marino, tenia dos partes, la parte del cinturón que poseía 2 botones del mismo color y la parte de abajo que era la pollera y unas chatitas (bailarinas) negras.

-te ves hermosa Yui-chan-dije.

-en serio?-pregunto, yo asentí-oww! Graciasss!.

Después de decir aquello se lanzó arriba mío, al parecer estaba muy feliz, quien sabe porque. Estuvo abrazándome un rato mas hasta que me soltó y nos sentamos en unos de los sillones que había en la pieza.

-sabes?-comenzó rompiendo el silencio que hace poco se había formado.

-qué?-pregunte volteando para verla, pero ella no me veía a mí si no a algún punto muerto del lugar.

-estoy muy feliz-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa cálida-nunca tuve una amiga, y de verdad me encanta que seas mi amiga, gracias.

Cuando lo termino de decir empezó a sollozar, luego eso se volvió un llanto.

Sonreí, la abrasé y le susurre al oído, "yo siempre voy a hacer tu amiga, y también me encanta que seas vos mi mejor amiga", al escuchar eso empezó a llorar todavía mas fuerte y me abrazo con mucha fuerza. Cuando quería podía ser muy fuerte.

-g-gracias-dijo separándose lentamente de mí y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-de nada-dije ladeando mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos y brindarle una sonrisa sincera-sabes?.

-que?-pregunto.

Y…déjà vu, esto ya había pasado antes, solo que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos.

-jajaajj-se me escapo una risita sin poder evitarlo.

-de que te ríes?-pregunto Yui-chan ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-no, no de nada-conteste para parar de reírme y mirarla-como iba diciendo, tengo una sorpresa.

-eh? Una sorpresa? Cuál, cuál?-pregunto.

-espera, espera primero lo primero cierra los ojos y decime donde hay algo con lo que los pueda tapar-dije parándome y mirando para todos lados.

-claro! En el armario tengo una pañoleta-dijo señalando el ropero.

Asentí y me dirigí donde me indico. Abrí la puerta y como había dicho ahí se encontraba una pañoleta rosa pastel con flecos es los bordes.

"que bonita" pensé saliendo de su fabuloso ropero, caminar hacia ella y colocarle, cubriendo sus ojos, la pañoleta.

-ahora hasta que lleguemos a….ese lugar donde te voy a llevar-dije dándole misterio-no vas a ver!

-ehhh? Pero por lo menos dame una pista-dije haciendo un puchero muy tierno, me reí y negué con la cabeza.

Salimos de su dormitorio y nos fuimos…digo la lleve donde anterior mente estábamos hablando (la sala de juicio) donde me encontré con el maldito conejo y con la persona que quería ver…Kanato.

-"Kanato, preparaste los preparativos para la fiesta de Yui-chan?"-le pregunte usando uno de mis poderes, el cual consistía de leer la mente, claro no me gusta usarlo pero el útil cuando quiero hablar en privado con alguien.

-ehh?-pregunto en voz alta con notable confusión.

-"shh! No grites, soy yo Saki, ahora responde!"-exigí con frustración.

-"eh? Saki como es…?"-no lo deje terminar y dije…

-"solo responde y mira para tu izquierda".

-Saki-chan? Por qué no avanzamos? Ya llegamos?-pregunto Yui-chan confundida.

Me desespere, y ahora que contesto?, "piensa, piensa…" me repetía y hasta que…CLIK.

-es que, se me olvido donde te tenia que llevar-respondí con calma.

-QUÉ? Cómo que se te olvido?-pregunto exasperada.

"sí" escuche la voz de Kanato en mi cabeza suspire aliviada y dije…

-no te preocupes Yui-chan, ya me acorde, algunas veces me pasa, me olvido de lo que tengo que hacer pero después CLIK me acuerdo-dije con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiro aliviada y a la vez con un deje de preocupación.

-en el bosque-

-ya llegamoss?-pregunto Yui con cansancio.

-todavía no-respondí igual que ella, cansada.

-llevamos caminando hace mas de 1000 horas, no podemos descansar?-pregunto.

-no! Y además como que 1000 horas? Si fuera así creo que no sería de día-respondí burlesca.

Ella bufó y siguió caminando sin decir una palabra mas.

Caminamos un poco mas hasta que pude divisar una pequeña colina, era toda verde con flores pequeñas de distintos colores, en la sima un hermoso árbol frondoso que daba sombra a una manta estilo cuadrille de color pastel. Arriba de esta habían varios platos en los que descansaban los deliciosos platillos que habíamos pensado con Kanato hace mas o menos una semana. Tazas verde manzana sobre platitos rosas.

-llegamosss!-grite emocionada sacándole la venda a Yui-chan para luego salir corriendo como un rayo y esconderme detrás del árbol y claro esta, que ahí también esta Kanato.

-esto…es…h-hermoso-dije ella pero al darse cuenta que no estaba con ella miro para todos lados y en ese mismísimo momento salimos los dos…

-SORPRESAAA!-gritamos.

-c-chicos, l-lo hicieron ustedes?-pregunto Yui al borde de las lagrimas, que de seguro eran de felicidad.

-sip-conteste con una sonrisa.

-lo hicimos ya que te vimos tan atareada toda esta semana, que pensamos en algo para que te puedas relajar-dijo Kanato abrazando su osito de peluche.

-en realidad fue idea de Kanato-dije abrazándolo.

-aww! Chicos son de lo mejor-dije ella con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que la identificaba.

-y que tal si empezamos a comer, tengo hambre-dije, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mi estómago gruño.

-se nota-dijo Kanato con burla, yo me sonroje a mas no poder de seguro parecía un tomate con patas. Odiaba cuando esto pasaba.

Luego de unas que otras miradas asesinas y carcajadas empezamos a comer con gusto.

-estoy llenaaa-dije acostándome en la manta.

-y yo igual-dijo Yui imitándome.

-bah, yo no aun falta el postre o…es que ya te olvidaste Saki?-pregunto Kanato, lo mire confundida pero luego me acorde: el tiramisú.

-no, no me olvide-dije levantándome de golpe.

Kanato largo una carcajada y saco el tiramisú, no me pregunten como es que no se derritió porque ni yo misma tengo idea.

-a comer!-grite cortando pedazos gigantes, literalmente, y sirviéndolos en los platos.

Así pasamos toda la tarde riendo, comiendo, jugando, charlando y los mas importante divirtiéndonos.

* * *

**hasta aquí ¿qué les pareció? ¿verdad que son malisima describiendo llaves? ¿piensan que la historia va muy rápida, muy lenta o normal? ¿por qué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? xD.**

**esta es la llave: . **

**okey ¡hasta el próximo cap! (*^-^*)/**


	13. Travesuras en

**holisss mis queridas/os lectoes/as siento la espera es ya me quedo sin ideas T.T , es tan frustrante ò.ó, pero bueno no viene aquí para escuchar mis quejas sino a leer el fic.**

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

**Lin Yuukine_**OMG! eres Lin! de verdad amo tus historia, y me re contra emocione al ver que comentaste en mi fic :'D y voy a tomar tus consejos :3 espero también te guste este cap y ya no tienes que esperar mas por que aquí lo tienes (obvio).

**HNKNA y DL no me pertenecen (es una pena xD)**

**bueno ya sin mas les dijo leer :3**

* * *

Después de haber comido hasta reventar, Yui se quedó dormida. Kanato y yo nos dispusimos a juntar los platos, vasos, etc.

Mientras hacíamos eso se podía ver como el sol bajaba dando a saber que en poco tiempo estaríamos de noche.

-Saki-me llamo Kanato.

Me voltee, lo vi con una ceja levantada y con un deje de curiosidad.

-¿Qué…?-pregunte, indecisa de lo que me iba decir.

-hoy…-comenzó a decir-¿cómo es que pude escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza…?.

Debería decirle?...creo que sí, si lo sabe Reiji y Yui, por qué él no? Confío en él así que no tengo de que preocuparme.

-pues…bueno….yo-balbucee un poco antes de decirle la verdad, ya que en mi cabeza estaban debatiendo entre sí decirle y entre no decirle.

-vos…?-pregunto un poco frustrado.

-okey te lo voy a decir-sí como están pensando gano el SÍ-yo…no soy humana, soy un dragón, ya sé que ustedes son vampiros y que pensaban que eran la única especie, además de los humanos, que existía en el mundo pero se equivocan, ya que además de mi especie hay como 11 o tal vez mas…y bueno eso es todo ¿algo más que quieras preguntar?.

Él se quedó callado, visiblemente desconcertado, no me sorprendo pues me lleve la misma reacción de Yui y de Reiji el día que les conté.

-eso…quiere decir que no eres humana?-pregunto algo tan obvio que ni siquiera me preocupe a contestarle a lo cual él lo tomo como un sí-oh! Mira ya se hiso de noche mejor despierta a Yui así nos vamos.

Luego de decir eso empezó a juntar las cosas mas rápido y cuando termino comenzó a avanzar dejándonos atrás.

-Yui-chan, ya es de noche despierta-dije.

-mmm…-lo único que escuche fue un quejido de su parte.

**YUI POV (pov especial :D)**

Siempre he sido una persona muy fría y en algunos casos cruel, por esa misma razón es que muchos me tienen miedo, la razón por la que soy así es que, como todos dicen "un verdadera reina tiene que intimidar" yo nunca creí eso (siempre pensé que una reina tiene que ser bondadosa y amable) pero jamás dejaron de repetírmelo desde que tomo el puesto de la reina.

Tuve que dejar muchas cosas atrás, mi familia, mi hermano, mi infancia, tuve que madurar rápido, y convertirme en una reina cruel, malvada, fría e intimidante.

Nunca quise este puesto, pero cuando te eligen para remplazar a un titular, te es obligatorio aceptar y no puedes negarte ni aunque…no se, la cosa es que no te puedes negar si no después hay que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, y yo como la cobarde que soy, me deje usar, ser sumisa y hacer lo que me digan.

Pensaran que es idiota hacer lo que hice, ser sumisa, pero esa es mi verdadera personalidad amable, sumisa, cobarde, callada, respetuosa, idiota (aunque no lo quiera admitir es la verdad) y muchas otros cosas mas, todas opuestas a mi personalidad exterior.

Estaba segura de que mi vida nunca cambiaria pero estaba equivocada, porque desde el momento que vi a esa chica de pelo azul entrar en mi sala de juicio y empezar a gritarle a Reiji, supe que no todo sería como antes.

Mi suposición no estaba tan errónea puesto que ahora esa chica peli azul llamada Saki, es una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y sin ella hay cosas que nunca podría haber aprendido.

Me enseño a luchar por lo que quiero, a romper con la rutina, a decir lo que siento, y lo mas importante me enseño que si existe la felicidad en pequeñas cosas, como una mejor amiga, un picnic, un cambio de look, una salida, esas y mas cosas, las cosas pequeñas de la vida son las que me hacen mas feliz.

Si me abriesen dicho hace unos meses atrás que estaría durmiendo arriba de una manta, con mi mejor amiga tratando despertarme, "ya lo estaba pero tenia fiaca de levantarme", y antes de eso haber tenido un picnic con mi mejor amiga y mi amigo, que en efecto es uno de mis caballeros, les diría que están completamente locos.

Claro! Se me olvida además de volverme amiga de Saki también me hice amiga de Kanato, él es uno de mis fieles caballeros de la guardia real. Me di cuenta, gracias a Saki, que con él tenemos mas de una cosa en común, y si las tuviera que decir ahora no terminaría mas.

Volviendo a la realidad, yo tirada en el suelo y Sa-chan, así le digo a Saki, aunque ella aún no sabe que le invente ese apodo, zarandeándome de un lado para otro, lo único que salió de mi boca fue un "mmm…".

De un momento a otro me dejo de mover, así que me acomode e intente volver a dormirme, pero claro la suerte no esta de mi lado, digo eso ya que de un pardeado a otro sentí un tremendo peso sobre mí, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que mi quería Sa-chan.

**SAKI POV**

Como vi que Yui-chan no se movía, decidí alejarme un poco, tomar ventaja y…LANZARME SOBRE ELLA!.

Ya se lo que dirán "la violencia no es la solución a todos los problemas" pero vamos ya me estaba volviendo loca zarandeándola para todos lados y ella ni abría un ojo!.

-ahh!-escuche un gritito venir de su parte a lo que yo lancé una sonora carcajada.

-t-ten mas cuidado-murmuro un poco adolorida-que sea vampiro no significa que no sienta dolor.

Me encogí de hombros y me levante lentamente de arriba de ella para luego extenderle mi mano y así ayudarla a levantarse.

-vamos Sa-chan?-pregunto.

-eh? Sí…que es eso de Sa-chan?-dije lo último tratando de imitar su voz.

Carraspeó antes de hablar y me miro-es un apodo que se me ocurrió, no te gusta?-pregunto en un susurro, negué con la cabeza repetidas veces…

-claro que me gusta! Además si vos me inventas un apodo yo también, hum…puede ser…-dije, ella levanto la cabeza y me miro divertida-ah! Ya se Yu-chan! Que te parece?.

-me encanta!-dijo con una sonrisa-aunque las dos sabemos que Sa-chan es mejor.

Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

Juntamos las cosas, los platos, la manta, los vasos, y otras cosas que quedaban, ya que las demás se las llevo Kanato, Y los pusimos en la canasta que había traído, lo que no entro lo llevamos a mano.

Estábamos caminando en el bosque tranquilamente sin decir palabra alguna, aunque el silencio no era para nada incómodo.

-Sa-chan-dijo Yu-chan llamando mi atención-ya es tarde y además la torre esta muy lejos…

-ya entendí, y sí me quedo con vos, pero…-dije haciendo una pausa.

-pero.-repitió Yu-chan incitándome a decirle.

-por favor, no me dejes en el cuarto de invitados-rogué, con una segunda intención en mis palabras.

-eh? Y entonces en donde quieres dormir?-pregunto realmente confundida, seguro no había entendido mi indirecta.

-hay Yui-dije haciéndome la frustrada-te lo voy a decir en simples palabras.

-hey! No soy tonta solo no se lo que me queres decir, así que apúrate y habla mujer-dijo Yu-chan enfadada, reí entre dientes.

-bueno lo que trataba de decir era que…-dije haciendo una pausa dramática-HAGAMOS UNA PIJAMADA!.

-YUPII!-grito Yu-chan emocionada, definitivamente hoy seria el mejor día de todos.

-en la habitación de yui-

Hace rato habíamos llegado al castillo y nos habíamos escabullido hasta el dormitorio de Yu-chan.

Yo, estaba tirada sobre una alfombra de terciopelo, mientras que Yui rebuscaba en toda su pieza algo donde pueda dormir o por lo menos mantas para taparme.

Escuche un suspiro frustrado de su parte, gire mi cabeza hacia ella. Ella también me miraba solo que con el ceño fruncido, suspiro otra vez.

-no encuentro nada-declaro cansada.

Ante sus palabras me quede pensando en alguna solución, hasta que el CLIK se hizo presente-Yu-chan…sabes si en habitaciones para invitados están armadas las camas?-pregunte con una sonrisa indescifrable.

-ehh?...creo que sí-dijo vacilante.

Reí con malicia y le dedique una mirada divertida.

-sigo sin entender cómo es que me convenciste para hacer esto-pregunto Yu-chan.

Seguramente se estarán preguntando qué cosa verdad?, pues…digamos que…se me ocurrió una idea…

-Minutos atrás-

-por qué me preguntas?-pregunto confundida a mas no poder.

-bueno…digamos que se me vino el CLIK y una gran idea!-dije exageradamente emocionada.

-qué…idea?-pregunto un poco desconfiada.

-si los cuartos de invitados tienes las camas listas, podemos sacar además de muchas sabanas, mantas y otras cosas, también podes sacar los colchones-dije divertida.

-mmm…pero y si nos descubren?-pregunto.

-siempre con tus peros-dije falsamente frustrada-no nos van a descubrir, además de ser de noche y estoy segura que mas de uno de los que esta en el castillo esta durmiendo, vos amiga mía eres la reina, te olvidas.

-volviendo al presente-

Estábamos corriendo por todo el castillo con mantas y sabanas enredadas en nuestros cuerpos, almohadas debajo del brazo, en la mano y en algunos casos en la cabeza.

-jaj..no…puedo creer que lo jaja hicimos-dijo Yu-chan entre risas, yo por mi parte no podía dejar de reír, me estaba ahogando de la risa.

-ohhss…-respire profundamente tomando aire por la boca, por que como dije antes me estaba ahogando en risas-vamos! Corre corre! Que nos pueden descubrir.

-tienes razón-me dio la razón Yu-chan-ahí! Mi habitación!.

-corre a la baticueva!-dije con diversión y emoción.

Escuche una carcajada de su parte y otra mía. Entramos, nos desenvolvimos las mantas y las tiramos al piso, luego nosotras nos tiramos arriba de las frazadas.

-misión 1: en progreso-dijo Yu-chan con tono de robótico.

-estas en lo correcto-dije-ahora hay que hacer lo mas difícil, esta misión es de vida o muerte, muchos pueden salir heridos o incluso regañados, pero lo mas importante es…estas lista física y mentalmente para cumplirla?.

- sí señor!-dijo llevando su mano a su frente con solamente dos dedos, el índice y el del medio, levantados.

-arriba soldado!-dije, para después ver como Yu-chan se levantaba de golpe al igual que yo.

Me pare en frente de ella y dije-habrá que ponernos apodos vos serás enana vampírica y yo seré…-

-serás…nuggets de dragón-dijo para luego lanzar una carcajada.

-como osa habladme así enana vampírica-dije con indignación falsa y acento español.

-bah! Vamos rápido nugget dragón-dijo para luego abrir la puerta y salir por esta.

Imite su acción y bueno, ya sabrán lo que paso, robamos algunos colchones, dormimos como morsas con sedante y nos despertamos con regaños, gritos y de mi parte una que otra paliza para que nos dejen dormir.

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí llega el cap, ya se que es corto pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca y bueno preferible tener un capi ahora que no tenerlo durante un tiempo mas xD.**

**y bueno espero que les haya buscado, que dejen reviews y...**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! (~^.^~)/**


End file.
